my lovely, Dobe!
by Himawari Ichinomiya
Summary: Sasuke kini sudah tahu jati diri Naruto yang sebenarnya! Tentangan kembali datang dari keluarga Namikaze yang menentang hubungan keduanya. Bagaimana kah nasib Naruto dan Sasuke!Chapter 4, LEMON. RnR, please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_**: **Seandainya manga ini punya saia, akan saia buat jadi hard yaoi~ Tapi sayangnya, Naruto itu punya bang **Masashi Kishimoto ***nunjuk-nunjuk sebel*

_**Gendre:**_ Romace, humor, yaoi, lemon, ooc.

_**Pairig:**_SasuNaru

_**Rate: M**_ (otak saia tidak pernah berhenti berpikiran _ERO_ melihat pasangan ini *halah, liat pasangan yaoi lain juga tetep berpikiran _ERO_!*)

_**Summary:**_ Sasuke, menolong Naruto yang terlantar di jalan dan menjadikannya sebagai peliharaan? Bagaimanakah nasib Naruto bersama majika barunya yang pervert?

**WARNING!: **dalam ffn ini terdapat banyak hal yg tidak pantas dibaca sama anak di bawah umur (walaupun author juga dibawah umur)! Mengandung unsur **YAOI a.k.a BL**, **LEMON, OOC **dan unsur tidak jelas lainnya. Oh, iya, dalam chapter ini Naruto akan di sebut _Dobe_ sepenuhnya.

_Dun like? Dun read!_

_Nekad baca? Gak nanggung klo jadi fujoshi ato fujodashi, nantinya lho~_

_Oke~ selamat membacaaa~_

_**~ My lovely Dobe~**_

_**Chap 1: Be my pet, please?**_

_**BY: Himawari Ichinomiya**_

v(^u^)~~~~~~~ooooooooo0ooooooooo~~~~~~~(^u^)v

"_Dobe_! Kemana kau? Aku sudah siapkan makanan untukmu!" sebuah suara terdengar menggelegar di sebuah rumah yang memiliki papan nama bertuliskan 'Uchiha' pada tembok depan gerbangnya, hal itu menadakan rumah ini adalah tempat tinggal seorang pria bermarga Uchiha atau tepatnya Uciha Sasuke, pria berumur 24 tahun yang kini tinggal di rumah itu, Sasuke adalah seorang _manager_ di sebuah kantor swata, badannya yang tinggi, wajahnya yang jauh di atas rata-rata dan otaknya yang cemerlang membuat dia disegani dan dihormati semua orang. Lalu? Apakah yang sibuk dilakukannya sekarang? Sepertinya dia sedang sibuk mencari peliharaannya yang bernama _Dobe _itu di sepanjang rumah .

"Master Sasuke!" teriak seorang remaja yang kira-kira berumur 17 tahun, berambut pirang, berkulit tan dan bermata biru langit, yang biasa di panggil _Dobe_ oleh berlari kencang dan menjilat tuannya a.k.a Sasuke layaknya perlakuan seorang peliharaan kepada majikannya. Ya, walaupun _Dobe _peliharaannya adalah seorang manusia, Sasuke memperlakukan remaja ini selayaknya hewan peliharaan baginya, dan sepertinya remaja yang dipanggil _Dobe_ ini tidak merasa keberatan.

"Sudahlah, _Dobe_.. Ini, aku bawakan makanan untukmu…" Sasuke meletakan sepiring makanan di lantai. "_Arigatou_… Master Sasuke!",ucap _Dobe _sambil terus menjilat pipi porselen Sasuke, sedangkan kedua tangannya mencengkram kaos masternya itu dengan erat."Hn.. Cepat makan makananmu sana." Ucap Sasuke, tangannya membelai rambut peliharaannya dengan penuh kasih sayang._ Dobe_pun melepaskan pelukannya dan memakan makanan yang sudah disiapkan Sasuke di lantai. Sudah dua minggu Sasuke menjadi majikan untuk remaja yang diperlakukan sebagai hewan peliharaan bernama _Dobe_ ini. Mata Sasuke menerawang dan mengingat pertama kali mereka berdua bertemu, kejadian yang membuat mereka menjadi pasanga majikan dan hewan peliharaan.

_**Flash back mode: ON**_

Saat itu cuaca begitu buruk, langit mengeluarkan titik-titik air yang biasa disebut orang dengan 'hujan'. Pria berambut biru dongker a.k.a Sasuke sedang berjalan dengan payung di salah satu tangannya . Saat itu dia baru saja selesai berkerja dari kantornya dan kini berjalan pulang. Jalanan menuju rumahnya sangat sepi, sepertinya orang-orang enggan keluar rumah di cuaca yang buruk seperti ini. Mata Sasuke yang tajam menangkap sebuah sosok yang meringkuk kedinginan di samping tempat sampah. Sasuke mendekat menuju sosok itu, dilihatnya sesosok pemuda remaja berambut pirang yang meringkuk kedinginan itu. Tangan Sasuke menyentuh pudaknya dan remaja mungil itu mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan mata birunya yang begitu cerah, secerah langit, rambutnya yang pirang basah karena hujan dan bibirnya yang kecil berwarna kemerahan bergetar menunjukan bahwa dia kedinginan.

"Hei, kau jangan keluar saat hujan-hujan begini. Pulang sana!" Ucap Sasuke setelah sadar dari kekagumannya dari pemuda ini.

"A-aku… tak memiliki tempat untuk pulang, tuan…. Kumohon… perbolehkanlah aku tinggal bersamamu…" ucap remaja berambut pirang itu.

"Aku tak bisa menerimamu tinggal di rumahku begitu saja…"

"A.. aku tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi, tuan… tolonglah…" kali ini remaja terlantar itu mulai menangis, walaupun tangisnya terhalang oleh air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya, tapi, Sasuke dapat melihat bahwa mata sebiru langit itu mulai menangis.

"A-aku rela menjadi anjing peliharaan, tuan! Asalkan tuan bersedia menerimaku tinggal bersama denganmu…" ucap bibir itu sedikit bergetar.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Sasuke kepada remaja berambut pirang itu.

"Ya, aku yakin…"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu… Mulai sekarang kau kujadikan anjing peliharaanku, kuberi nama kau _Dobe._"

"Ya, master…."

"Panggil aku master Sasuke."

"Ya, master Sasuke…" ucap _Dobe_.

Lalu mereka berduapun pulang menuju rumah Sasuke. Saat sampai dirumah 'peliharaan' barunya ini langsung berlari dan bergulung-gulung di sofa, persis seperti sifat anjing yang baru pertama kali melihat rumah tuannya.

"Hei, _Dobe_! Kau jangan nakal begitu! Cepat sana mandi dulu! Badanmu 'kan kotor…" Bentak Sasuke marah.

"Uung… _Gomenasai_, master Sasuke …."ucap _Dobe_, sambil menunjukan mata birunya yang berkaca-kaca ala _pupy eyes_, membuat Sasuke mau- tak mau luluh juga.

"Sudahlah, cepat sana mandi!" Sasuke menurunkan peliharaan barunya itu dari sofa.

"Master Sasuke, mau mandi bersamaku…?" Tanya _Dobe_ dengan wajah polosnya, membuat Sasuke kaget setengah mati.

"Apa maksudmu?" jawab Sasuke balik bertanya sambil tetap mempertahankan wajah _stoic_-nya.

"Unn..? Bukankah majikan selalu memandikan peliharaannya?" Dobe menjawab dengan wajah polos dan mata birunya memandang lurus Sasuke.

"Ya, sudah.. Kau masuk kamar mandi dulu…"

"_Hai' _master!" jawab _Dobe_ lalu berlari meuju kamar mandi yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana. Sasuke tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan peliharaan barunya itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia merasa tertarik dengan pemuda pirang itu. Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya dan membuka lemari yang berisi baju-baju lama miliknya yang di rasa cukup untuk _Dobe_. Setelah menemukan baju untuk peliharaannya itu, Sasuke menuju kamar mandi. Sasuke melepaskan semua kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya, membuat tubuh seindah porselen itu tak tertutup sehelai benangpun, lalu melemparkan pandangan sibuk mencari _Dobe_-nya.

Ternyata peliharaannya itu sedang mandi menggunakan _shower._ Mata Sasuke terbelalak melihat tubuh pemuda pirang yang juga polos tanpa sehelai benangpun itu. Kulit tan-nya yang halus dan memikat, rambut pirangnya yang basah, mata birunya yang jernih dan lekuk tubuhnya yang ter_expose_ dengan jelas. Seringai mesum muncul diwajah tampan milik Sasuke itu.

Dia mencium peliharaanya yang terlihat menggoda itu, melumat bibir kecil kemerahan yang mempesonanya itu dengan tidak sabar, Sasuke menjilat bibir bawah _Dobe_, untuk memintanya membuka mulut, remaja bermata biru itu membuka mulutnya perlahan, Sasuke tak membiarkan kesempatan itu hilang, langsung menyusupkan lidahnya ke mulut kecil itu, membuat sang pemilik bibir mendesah tak karuan,"Mhhh.. mphh…nghh…."

Sasuke yang mendengar erangan erotis itu makin bersemangat untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman panasnya . Dia mengabsen gigi-gigi dan menjilati langit–langit bibir mungil itu dan mengajak lidah nan menggoda milik _Dobe_ untuk beradu saling memindahkan siliva masing-masing. Setelah cukup lama melakukan ciuman panas itu, Sasuke melepaskan tautan antara kedua bibir itu, membuat benang tipis berupa siliva keluar diantara mulut keduanya.

Sasuke menatap kejantanan milik peliharaannya itu menegang dengan sempurna dan mengeluarkan cairan putih di ujungnya, seringai licik kembali muncul di wajah Sasuke. Jari telujuknya memaikan kejantanan _Dobe _yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna itu.

"Nghh… Master Sasuke….Uuummmhhh..."Desah _Dobe_ karena perlakuan majikannya itu.

"Kau, cepat sekali menegang, ya? Padahal, aku hanya menciummu,_Dobe_…" Ucap Sasuke jail dengan tangan yang masih sibuk mempermaikan kejantanan pemuda berrambut pirang itu. "Apa kau bisa membuat 'milikku' menjadi keras seperti 'milik'mu itu, _Dobe_? Ayo, gunakanlah bibir manismu itu untuk memanja milikku, _Dobe_…." Ucap Sasuke sambil membelai bibir peliharaannya itu.

Mendengar perkataan majikannya itu, semburat kemerahan muncul di wajah pemuda manis itu. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari Sasuke lagi, _Dobe_ berlutut di depan majikannya itu dan mulai memasukkan kejantanan Sasuke yang berukuran _WOW_ itu ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Awalnya dia menjilat ujung kejantanan Sasuke yang berwarna kemerahan menggoda itu, lalu melahap seluruh kejantanan itu ke dalam mulutnya mengisap dan mengigit-gigit kecil kejantanan yang sudah menegang itu. "Ssshh…. Pintar, _Dobe_! Begitu terus…Mmmhhh…" Desah kenikmatan muncul dari mulut Sasuke yang juga menikmati permainan _Dobe_ yang semakin liar. Dia memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat agar Sasuke bisa segera mengeluarkan hasratnya. Dirasakannya tubuh Sasuke menegang dan keluarlah benih-benih kenikmatan yang sedari tadi ditahan. Sasuke yang mengeluarkan cairanya itu secara tiba-tiba membuat peliharaannya itu tersedak. "Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"_Gomen, Dobe-chan_… Kau benar-benar membuatku terasa nikmat…" Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil."Sepertinya ini awal yang baik antara kau dan aku, _Dobe_…" lanjutnya.

Setelah kejadian itu Sasuke dan hewan peliharaannya itu semakin dekat dan dengan cara yang aneh mereka berhubungan layaknya majikan dan hewan peliharaan. Seperti pada suatu hari ketika Sasuke pulang dari kantornya. "_Dobe_… aku membawa sebuah mainan yang bagus untukmu!" Ucap Sasuke kepada _Dobe_-nya itu.

"Master Sasuke! Apa itu? Apa itu hadiah untukku?"

"Ya, ini hadiah untukmu.. Coba ambil ini!" Sasuke melemparkan benda itu dan _Dobe_ mengambilnya dengan mulutnya tentu saja!*bayangkan anjing yang mengambil tulang yang dilempar oleh tuannya*

"Uuungg? Benda apa ini, master Sasuke?" Tanya _Dobe_ merengut bingung.

"Hn… Agar kau tau.. lebih baik kita langsung mencobanya saja, ya _Dobe-chan_?" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke membuka semua kain yang melekat pada tubuh peliharaannya yang tercinta itu, membuatnya polos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

"Sekarang lebarkan kakimu, _Dobe_… Aku ingin melihat lubang yang menggoda itu." Perintah Sasuke. _Dobe_ melebarkan kakinya memudahkan tuannya itu melihat pemandangan menggiurkan didepannya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke memasukkan benda yang tadi dikatakannya 'hadiah' untuk _Dobe_ ke dalam lubang remaja berambut pirang itu.

"Uuuwaahh~~~ iiiyaaaahhh!" _Dobe_ mengelinjang nikmat saat merasakan suatu benda asing menyeruak kedalam tubuhnya. Sasuke yang melihat reaksi dari _Dobe_-nya itu menyeringai senang dan memencet tombol yang ada di alat itu, membuat benda itu bergetar di dalam tubuh peliharaannya. "Kau menikmatinya, _Dobe_? Ini namanya _sex toy_… Aku tau kau pasti menyukai hadiahku ini.." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ma-master… Sass-ssukee….. Unnnhhh…." Desah _Dobe_ nikmat saat Sasuke memaju mundurkan _sex toy_ itu keluar masuk lubangnya dengan cepat. Melihat kejantanan pemuda berambut pirang itu menegang, Sasuke segera menutup lubang yang ada di kejantanan peliharaannya itu dengan ibu jarinya, membuat hasrat milik _Dobe_ tidak bisa keluar.

"Master Sasuke…. Eeemmpphh Sa-sakittt….. Kumohon, lepas master…." Bukannya mealah mendangar permintaan dari _Dobe_, Sasuke malah mempercepat permainannya, memperbesar getaran yang ada di _sex toy_ itu dan memaju-mundurkannya dengan semakin cepat di dalam lubang _Dobe_ tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada tempat keluarnya cairan itu.

"Kumohon master… Ugghhh…. Lep-lepaskan… A-aku sudah ti-tidak.. ku-aaattt…" mendengarkan permintaan itu, Sasuke melepaskan cengramannya pada kejantannan _Dobe_, membuat seluruh cairan yang ada di dalam tubuh peliharaannya itu keluar semua di tangannya… Lalu pemuda berambut _reaven_ itu menatap _Dobe_nya itu yang kini terengah-engah karena permainan mereka tadi.

"Kau senang 'kan, _Dobe_? Lain kali aku akan membelikan mainan yang lebih menyenangkan lagi untukmu_, Dobe_…" Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai (mesum).

Hubungan mereka berdua juga tidak melulu soal _sex _yang menggairahkan seperti tadi, ada kalanya Sasuke bersikap lembut kepada _Dobe_, dan dia bersikap manja kepada majikannya itu. Seperti pada saat Dobe kedinginan tidur di kamarnya.

"TOK! TOK! TOK!" Dobe mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke malam-malam.

"Masuklah, _Dobe_!"_ Dobe_ masuk mendengar perintah dari tuannya itu.

"Ada apa, _Dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Master Sasuke… A-aku tidak bisa tidur… Bo-bolehkah aku tidur bersamamu, master?" tanyanya gugup. Sasuke tersenyum, lalu membuka selimutnya dan menepuk tempat tidur nya,"Kemarilah, _Dobe_." Ucap Sasuke lembut. "Yatta! Arigatou, master!" lalu Dobe segera tidur di sebelah Sasuke dan mereka berduapun akhirnya tertidur dalam pelukan masing-masing.

_**Flash back mode:OFF**_

"Master Sasuke… Apa kau tidak berkerja hari ini? Sekarang sudah jam 8, lho…" Ucap _Dobe _menyadarkan tuannya dari lamunanya sedari tadi.

"Ah, iya! Aku harus berkerja!" Sasuke beranjak per gi dari tempatnya semula dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi, Setelah buru-buru mandi Sasuke cepat-cepat memakai baju kerjanya dan meraih roti bakar di meja makan dan memium segelas susu yang disiapkannya tadi denga sekali teguk.

"_Dobe_, hari ini aku pulang lembur . Jaga rumah baik-baik, ya!" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengenakan sepatunya dan mulai beranjak pergi lalu mencium bibir _Dobe_-nya sekilas.

"Ne…Hati-hati, master…." _Dobe_ membalas ciuman sekilas dari tuannya itu.

"ya, _Otsukaresama_, _Dobe…"_Setelah mengucapkan salam, Sasuke pergi menuju tempat kerjanya dengan tergesa-gesa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah kantor swasta bernama Rasengan _corp_ adalah tempat Sasuke berkerja. Ukuran kantor itu cukup besar dan memiliki banyak cabang di Jepang membuat perusahaan ini cukup di perhitungkan di dunia bisnis. Sasuke beruntug bisa berkerja di kantor itu.

"Sasuke, tumben kau terlambat… Bukan kebiasaanmu terlambat seperti ini." Ucap direktur muda atau atasan Sasuke sekaligus temannya itu. Walaupu mereka adalah atasan dan anak buah, hubungan mereka sudah cukup dekat sepeti sahabat karib.

"Maaf Deidara… Aku harus mengurus peliharaanku dulu dirumah…."Jawab Sasuke.

"Ya, asal tidak sering-sering saja…"

"Hn… Kenapa kau kelihatan kusut begitu, Dei?" Tanya Sasuke heran melihat direktur muda ini bersedih, bagai mana bisa sedih lagi? Kehidupan Deidara termasuk kehidupan yang sempurna! Perusahaan besar miliknya sendiri, karir yang sukses dan kehidupan keluarga yang harmonis ada di tangannya. Apalagi yang kurang coba?

"Begini… Adik kandungku beberapa minggu yang lalu kabur dari rumah…" jawab Deidara sedih.

"Kok bisa? Bukankah kau dan keluargamu sangat menyayanginya?" Tanya Sasuke bingung, walaupun tidak pernah bertemu dia tau bila Deidara sangat menyayangi adiknya itu, hal itu terlihat dari seringnya Deidara bercerita tentang adiknya itu pada Sasuke, sampai bosan Sasuke mendengarnya!

"Aku juga tidak tau…" kemurungan tak juga hilang dari wajahnya.

"Semoga kau segera menemukan adikmu, Dei…"

"_Arigatou_…" Ucap Deidara tersenyum tulus.

Mereka berduapun kembali ke ruangan kerja masing-masing… Sedangkan otak mereka sibuk dalam alam fikiran masing-masing. Tapi, entah kenapa fikiran Sasuke menuju kepada peliharaannya a.k.a _Dobe_ yang sedang menunggu dengan setia di rumah. Sasuke tersenyum membayangkannya, entah kenapa, sekarang_ Dobe_ sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. 'Rasanya jadi ingin cepat pulang',batin Sasuke. Padahal dia baru saja sampai kantor lima belas menit yang lalu… Hmm… Apakah ini awal yang lebih dari hubungan mereka berikutnya? Tak ada yang tau… Bahkan Sasukepun bingung dengan hatinya sendiri kali ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan cepat, saat itu hari sudah sore, matahari mulai menuju ke ufuk barat. Saat itu dia sudah pulang dari kantornya, tangan kanannya mejinjing sebuah ramen instant baru yang tentu saja untuk _Dobe_-nya yang sangat menyukai ramen. Setelah sampai di depa rumahnya Sasuke memasukan kunci kedalam lubang kunci dan memutarnya.

"Srek…" Sasuke membuka pintu perlahan.

"Tadaima, _Dobe_!" Ucap sasuke lantang, tapi tetap saja tak terdengar balasan dari peliharaannya itu. "_Dobe_? Kemana kau?" lanjutnya. Sasukemengelilingi rumahnya, tapi tetap tak ditemukannya sosok mungil itu. Kamar mandi, dapur, kamar tidur, semuanya Nihil! Dobe-nya tidak ditemukan di manapun! Sekelebat dia melihat ada sesuatu yang ditempel pada lemari esnya. Seuah kertas dengan tulisan yang tak rapi. Sasuke bergetar membaca tulisan itu."_Dobe_…? Apa maksudmu? Kemana kau pergi?"

~~~~~~~**TBC**~~~~~~~

Huaaahhhh! Rasanya lega bisa nyelesein fic ini cepet! Padahal saia sedang UTS, lho! Tapi, kenapa pikiran saia begitu ERO? Sampe-sampe kudu nyelesein fic ini di tengah ulangan begini?

Yah, ini semua 'kan demi readers…*Halah! Alasan!*

Oukeh! Jangan biarkan saia mengorbankan nilai saia sia-sia!

**REPIU, PLISSSSSSSS?**


	2. Chapter 2

"_You always be a part of me . Because you always be my baby… "_

_**~ My lovely, Dobe!~**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: **kalau Naruto punya saia, bakal saia suruh semua seme di manga Naruto buat nge-_rape_ dia. Tapi sayangnya, Naruto punya **Masashi Kishimoto** sensei*monyong2 sebel*

_**Gendre:**_ Romace, drama, humor, yaoi, ooc.

_**Pairig:**_SasuNaru

_**Rate: M **_(iya, sodara-sodara! Ini ber-rate M! Gwahahahaha)

**Summary: **Sasuke memungut Naruto yang terkapar di jalan dan menjadikannya hewan peliharaan? Bagaimana nasib Naruto dengan 'majikan' barunya yang pervert? Sepertinya Sasuke mulai merasakan perasaan yang lebih dari hubungan peliharaan dengan majikan.

**WARNING!: **dalam ffn ini terdapat banyak hal yg tidak pantas dibaca sama anak di bawah umur (walaupun author juga dibawah umur)! Mengandung unsur **YAOI**, **LEMON, OOC **dan unsur tidak jelas lainnya.

_Dun like? Dun read!_

_Nekad baca? Gak nanggung klo jadi fujoshi ato fudashi, nantinya lho~_

_Oke~ selamat membacaaa~_

_**~ My lovely, Dobe!~**_

_**Chapter 2. Who are you?**_

_**BY: Himawari Ichinomiya**_

v(^u^)~~~~~~~oooooooo0oooooooo~~~~~~(^u^)v

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sibuk di kota besar seperti Konoha, terlihat banyak orang berlalu-lalang di jalanan besar pusat kota tersebut. Saat ini pukul satu siang yang artinya, saat ini adalah waktu utuk pelajar pulang dari sekolah dan waktu untuk pekerja kantoran termasuk pria tampan bergaya rambut _raven_ a.k.a Sasuke ini makan siang. Sasuke saat ini sedang duduk termenung di sebuah _café_, matanya kosong menatap _cappuccino_ dan _sandwich _tuna di meja makanannya yang sudah mulai dingin karena lama tak di sentuh.

"Haaahh…." Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Semenjak _Dobe_nya itu hilang seminggu yang lalu, pria _raven_ itu menganggap hidupnya datar dan membosankan. Tidak ada yang menyambutnya ketika pulang, tak ada yang bermanja-manja lagi kepadanya dan yang terpenting, semenjak tidak ada _Dobe, _tidak ada lagi kehangatan di dalam hatinya. Suasana hati Sasuke yang sedang kacaupun mempengaruhi hasil kerjanya di kantor, sudah beberapa kali ini Sasuke ditegur atasannya karena ketahuan bengong saat _meeting, _walaupun atasan Sasuke adalah sahabatnya sendiri, tetap saja pria tampan satu ini tetap merasa segan terhadap atasan sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

Kembali ke alam nyata, Saat ini Sasuke tetap duduk terdiam menatap hidangannya, belum berubah dari posisi awal, kalaupun tadi sang pelayan tidak mendatanginya dan menanyainya, 'mau pesan apa?', mungkin saat ini Sasuke hanya akan duduk termanggu di meja yang kosong.

'Ada apa denganku akhir-akhir ini?' batin Sasuke frustasi sambil membenamkan wajah tampan itu di telapak tangannya. 'Apakah ini karena _Dobe_?' rasanya itu adalah pertanyaan yang tak perlu dijawab lagi.

Walaupun wajah Sasuke kini kusut, tetap saja tak mengurangi ketampanan di wajahnya, membuat semua orang yang lewat menatapnya kagum dan semua pelayan di _café_ itu menatap dirinya dari kejauhan. Merasa _fans girl_-nya bakal bertambah Sasuke hanya mendengus malas dan membuang muka.

Saat Sasuke sibuk menghindar dari tatapan calon _fans girl_-nya, dia kaget melihat sebuah sosok yag sangat dikenalnya, kalau Sasuke tidak punya jurus wajah _stoic_, mungkin reaksinya adalah mulut ternganga sekaligus mata yang melotot. Tapi, berhubung Sasuke memiliki darah Uchiha, ia menatap orang yang menarik perhatiannya dengan wajah yang tetap _stoic._

Yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah sosok remaja berambut pirang acak-acakan, bermata biru, sebiru langit dan berkulit tan halus. 'Persis seperti _Dobe_!' batin Sasuke dalam hati. Tapi bedanya, saat ini pemuda pirang itu mengenakan seragam sekolah SMA dan sedang bercakap-cakap riang dengan sahabatnya yang berambut coklat dan bertato segitiga merah di wajahnya, sesekali pemuda pirang itu tertawa renyah dan menggembungkan pipinya ketika kesal. 'Kebiasaan itu! Persis seperti _Dobe_!' batin Sasuke kembali berteriak.

Sasuke sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, dia berdiri dari tempatnya dan segera berlari menuju pemuda pirang yang sedang bercakap-cakap di depan _café_ itu. Sampainya tepat di depan remaja manis mirip _Dobe_nya itu, Sasuke langsung memeluk erat remaja itu, membuat sahabat yang tadi bercakap-cakap dengannya itu cengo.

"Kau kemana saja seminggu ini, _Dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pelukan eratnya itu.

"Kau ini siapa?" bukannya malah menjawab, pemuda pirang itu malah bertanya balik pada Sasuke. Mendangar respon dari pemuda ini, si rambut _reaven_ ini melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap remaja di depannya ini lekat-lekat.

"Jangan bercanda, Dobe! Ini aku! Sasuke!"

"Maaf… aku tidak mengenalmu…" Jawab pemuda bermata biru langit itu sambil menunjukan wajah menyesal. "Sepertinya kau salah orang…" lanjutnya dan mulai melangkah tergesa-gesa pergi bersama sahabatnya yang dari tadi menuggu.

"Tunggu!" teriak Sasuke lalu menggenggam tangan pemuda itu erat.

"Apa lagi, sih? Aku ini bukan peliharaanmu tau!" Remaja berrambut pirang itu menepis tangan Sasuke dan beranjak pergi.

'Maafkan aku… Master Sasuke…' batin remaja berkulit tan itu, tak terasa cairan bening memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke kembali ke kantornya setelah kejadian itu. Tadi itu masih jam makan siang, ingat? Otomatis, Sasuke masih harus kembali ke kantornya. Tentu saja kembalinya dia ke kantor di iringi omelan atasannya a.k.a Deidara.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, sasuke? Kerja _nggak_ konsen, _meeting_ bengong, masuk terlambat..." omel pria lima tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke itu.

"hn.. Gomen.. aku… sedang tidak sehat akhir-akhir ini…." Jawab Sasuke yang masih menatap kosong sahabat sekaligus direkturnya itu.

"Ini terakhir kalinya Sasuke! Lain kali, tak ada maaf untukmu!" Ancam pemuda itu. Sasuke tertawa hambar dan segera pergi ke ruang kerjanya.

Ruangan itu tak seberapa luas hanya ada tumpukan berkas dan sekotak alat tulis di ujung kanan mejanya. Ternyata tugas yang ada di mejanya benar-benar menumpuk! Mau bagaimana lagi? Salah sendiri kerja selama seminggu gak konsen! Sambil menghela napas panjang, pria bermata onyx itu mulai mengambil beberapa berkas diatas mejanya dan memeriksa apa-apa yang harus di kerjakannya kali ini. Walaupun sudah berusaha konsen, Sasuke tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya terhadap pria yang mirib Dobenya itu.

_"Apa lagi, sih? Aku ini bukan peliharaanmu tau!"_ kata-kata remaja itu kembali melintas di fikiran Sasuke. 'Tunggu dulu! Kenapa dia bisa tau kalau yang ku cari itu peliharaan-ku? Apa mungkin…. Tidak! Kali ini harus benar-benar ku pastikan!'

Hari itu, Sasuke benar-benar menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk agar segera menyelidiki pria berrambut pirang itu!

"Sasuke-kun~~~!" Sasuke mendengus mendengar suara itu.

"Apa maumu, Sakura?" jawab Sasuke sinis kepada wanita berambut pink rekan kerjanya yang berteriak namanya tadi. Asal diketahui saja, Sakura adalah salah satu _fans girl_ Sasuke yang paling _extreme _fanatiknya! Pernah Sasuke diikutinya sampai masuk toilet, saat hendak pergi keluar rumah dan pergi ketempat lainnya. Pokoknya benar-benar seperti _stalker,_ deh!

"Sasuke-kun~~ nanti kita pulang kerja bareng, ya? Terus makan malam di rumahku, aku sudah menyiapkan banyak resep dengan bahan tomat kesukaanmu, loh…" Ucap Sakura sambil sok manis. (gomen untuk sakura FG!X3)

"Tidak!" Jawab Sasuke singkat dan padat. Disogok satu ton tomatpun dia nggak bakal mau ke rumah Sakura! Nanti kalau diapa-apain sama Sakura, gimana?

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura kecewa.

"Aku sibuk! Kau tidak lihat berkas yang menumpuk sebanyak ini, apa? Aku hari ini lembur!"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Sebagai calon pacar yang baik, aku mengerti kamu kok, Sasuke-kun~"

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, sukses membuat Sasuke pingin muntah. Setelah berkata hal memuakkan tadi, dia segera pergi menuju ruangan kerjanya lagi, takut ketahuan Deidara. Sasuke menghela nafas bersyukur melihat wanita berrambut _pink_ itu pergi.

Sasuke kembali menekuni pekerjaanya. Sambil merancang rencana agar bisa bertemu pria berrambut pirang itu sekali lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke di tempat kerja berusaha menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya hari ini sampai tepat saatnya makan siang. Niatnya sih, Sasuke akan menyelidikinya saat pemuda pirang itu pulang sekolah, kalau jam kantor sih, tepat pada saat makan siang. Saat ini jam sudah menunjuk pukul dua belas tiga puluh, saatnya makan siang! Beruntug pemuda berambut _raven_ ini sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dia berjalan menuju ruangan atasannya a.k.a Deidara. Setelah mengetuk pintu dan mengatakan permisi, Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu.

"Deidara…." Panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" jawab Deidara, pandangannya beralih dari dokumen yang dia pegang dan menatap lurus pria bermata onyx itu.

"Hari ini, aku izin untuk pulang lebih cepat…"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Deidara, menunjukan wajah bingung.

"Aku ada urusan hari ini." Ucap pemuda _stoic_ itu datar.

"Lalu pekerjaanmu? Jangan seenaknya saja meninggal pekerjaan, Sasuke!" Deidara mulai marah.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku hari ini."

"…" Deidara terdiam mendengar jawaban bawahannya itu.

"Lalu? Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke menuntut jawaban cepat dari atasannya itu.

Deidara menghela nafas seraya berkata, "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi sekarang!" Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya dan cepat-cepat pergi dari ruangan itu, mengambil tas kerjannya dan pergi menyelidiki remaja pirang yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Sasuke-kun! Kok sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Sakura, melihat pemuda tampan itu pergi ke luar kantor sambil menjinjing tas kerjanya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab sasuke ketus tanpa menatap sedikitpun _fans girl_-nya yang berambut _pink_ itu. Sasuke berjalan cepat keluar dari kantor itu.

'Mencurigakan! Ini harus diikuti!' batin Sakura dan mulai berjingkat-jingkat mengikuti arah Sasuke berjalan.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak sadar bila di ikuti Sakura, fikirannya hanya terfokus pada rencanannya menemui remaja bermata biru langit itu, diingatnya lagi saat kemarin bertemu dengan remaja yang mirib _Dobe_-nya itu, 'Kemarin dia memakai seragam sekolah SMA, kalau tidak salah SMA itu adalah Konoha gakuen, jadi bagaimana kalau aku menyusulnya di sekolah! Ahaha! Bagus!' pikir Sasuke dalam hati , dan mulai berjalan menuju Konoha gakuen. Dan tentu saja Sakura masih tetap mengikutinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini jam menunjukan jam satu siang, waktunya bagi setiap siswa SMA pulang dari sekolahnya. Tentu saja kecuali untuk yang mengikuti pelajaran tambahan di sekolah. Pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru langit itu sepertinya termasuk dari _options_ yang pertama, saat ini dia berjalan keluar dari gerbang. Ketika dia asyik berbincang-bincang dengan sahabat baiknya itu, kegiatan mengobrol itu seenaknya diintrupsi oleh seseorang.

"Hei! Kau!" Ucap sasuke sambil menahan lengan pemuda berrambut pirang itu.

"Apa, sih?" Tanya remaja manis itu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda bermata onyx itu. "kau lagi rupanya…" lanjut remaja itu, sedangkan Sasuke tetap teguh mempertahankan wajah _stoic_-nya.

"Mengakulah kalau kau itu '_Dobe_'! Kau _dobe_ 'kan?" Desak Sasuke. Mendengar perkataan pria dewasa di depannya, mata biru langit itu sedikit mengeluarkan cairan bening di pelupuk matanya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sahabat pemuda pirang itu, sambil men-death glare Sasuke yag tentu saja tidak memberikan efek apapun pada pemuda stoic ini.

Pemuda pirang itu membuka mulutnya dan mulai berbicara walaupun bibirnya tersa kelu.

"Kiba, biarkan aku berdua dengan orang ini, kau pulang duluan saja…" ucap pemuda manis ini pada sahabatnya. Sahabatnya menatapnya balik dengan tatapan cemas dan akhirnya pemuda bernama kiba itu hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah…" ucap Kiba sambil mulai berjalan pergi. "Hati-hati, ya!" lanjutnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

Ketika dilihatnya Kiba sudah menghilang dari pandangan, pemuda pirang itu kembali menatap Sasuke. "Ya, aku ini _Dobe_-mu!" ucapnya gusar. Sasuke terperangah dengan jawaban pemuda manis di depannya ini, tetapi tetap mempertahaankan wajah _stoic_-nya.

"Lalu… Kenapa kau pergi, _Dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke, wajahnya yang biasanya minim ekspresi itu menunjukan perasaan sedih. "Apa kau benci aku perlakukan sebagai peliharaan?" lanjutnya. Mendengar perkataan pemuda _raven_ satu ini membuat _Dobe_ menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat menunjukan tidak setuju atas pernyataan Sasuke tadi.

"Lalu? Keapa kau pergi?" Tanya Sasuke menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku… Tak ingin membuatmu repot dengan tingkah egoisku…" _Dobe_ menjawab sambil tertunduk sedih. Sasuke mendengus mendengar 'alasan' yang di berikan pemuda yang lebih muda di depannya itu.

"Kau itu… memohon jadi peliharaanku seenaknya, dan kini kaupun pergi seenaknya! Takkan ku biarkan kau semaumu begitu, _Dobe_!"

_Dobe_ menghela nafas, ditatapnya pemuda tampan ini lekat-lekat kemudian mencoba menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya sedari tadi. "Kenapa kau begitu ingin aku kembali kepadamu, Master Sasuke? Aku 'kan hanya seorang peliharaan yang menyusahkan…" Akhirnya kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir kecilnya.

"Ya, awalnya aku berpikir begitu… dan aku sadar suatu hal yang hanya bisa ku rasakan saat bersamamu, _Dobe_…."Ucap Sasuke, "Hal itu adalah kehangatan."Lanjutnya, yang sukses membuat _Dobe_ terbelalak kaget.

"Aku ingin kau di sisiku terus, _Dobe_… aku membutuhkanmu…." Perkataan Sasuke kali ini sukses membuat Dobe meneteskan air mata. Bukan air mata sedih, tetapi air mata bahagia. Melihat hal ini, sontak membuat tubuh Sasukebergerak sendiri, dia mulai memeluk sosok mungil yang menangis di depannya ini dengan erat, mendekapnya seakan tak mau melepasnya lagi. Ketika peliharaannya ini sudah mulai tenang sasuke mengajukan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganggu fikirannya.

"Siapa namamu yang sebenarnya?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Ehm… Na-naruto…" Ucap remaja manis ini.

"Nama yang bagus. Tapi, tetap saja kau ini adalah _Dobe_ miliku!" Ucap Sasuke lalu melumat bibir kecil Naruto. Bibir Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto yang kecil dengan penuh nafsu, dia menghisap dan berkali kali menjilatnya, setelah puas dengan bibir depan Naruto, pria bermata onyx itu menjilat bibir bawah peliharaannya, meminta agar mulut kecil nan menggoda itu terbuka, dengan ragu-ragu remaja berambut pirang ini membuka mulutnya perlahan. Hal itu tak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke, lidahnya menerobos masuk rongga mulut Naruto dengan beringas dan penuh nafsu, setelah itu mulai menjilat rongga atas mulut itu, mengklaim setiap senti mulut Naruto sebagai miliknya dengan jilatan, kemudian saling bertukar siliva, membuat pria bermata biru langit ini mengerang tertahan karena ciuman panas yang dilakoninya, siliva mulai keluar dari sudut bibir pria manis itu. Setelah lima belas menit Sasuke melepaskan ciuman panasnya dan menatap Naruto yang terengah-engah.

"Hah..Haah..Hah… Ma-master Sa..suke…." ucapnya masih terengah-engah.

"Ayo kita pergi, _Dobe_!" kata Sasuke, lalu mengenggam erat tangan mungil Naruto.

"Kemana?" Balas Naruto, sambil menunjukan wajah bingung.

"_Pet shop_! Kita beli barang baru untukmu, Dobe!" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hai' master!" Balas Naruto, tubuhnya bergelayutan manja di tangan Sasuke. Sang majikan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah peliharaannya itu, tangannya membelai lembut rambut pirang Naruto.

Satu hal yang tidak mereka sadari adalah, Sakura masih menatap cengo semua kejadian itu dari awal sampai akhir. Pikirannya kalut dan menatap Naruto penuh benci. Dia marah, cemburu dan kesal melihat perhatian Sasuke yang begitu besar di limpahkan pada pemuda pirang itu. Dilihatnya lagi pemuda di samping Sasuke itu dalam-dalam. "Tapi… Sepertinya aku pernah melihat pemuda bernama Naruto itu… Dimana, ya? Ah! Aku ingat! Dia kan…" Ucap Sakura menggantung, dia sudah terbayang cara yang tepat! Cara untuk memisahkan Naruto dari Sasuke!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Naruto dan tuannya a.k.a Sasuke sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan yang bernama _Konoha City Mall_. Kedua pasangan itu, atau lebih tepatnya peliharaan dan majikannya itu mengundang banyak orang memandang mereka berdua, bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Naruto berggelayutan manja di lengan Sasuke. Lalu kenapa mereka berdua tidak malu? Sasuke sih cuek bebek, terbiasa dilihatin sama _fans girl_-nya yang bejibun, sih… kalau Naruto? Naruto malah tidak sadar kalau dirinya dan Sasuke menjadi objek tontonan, dia asyik melihat-lihat toko di mall sambil terus bergelayutan manja di lengan tuannya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke salah satu _pet shop_ yang berukuran lumayan besar. Di sana terpajang berbagai barang dan makanan untuk hewan peliharaan, seperti mangkok untuk makan, kandang dan tulang khusus untuk anjing. Sasuke berjalan menuju rak tempat di pajangnya barang keperluan untuk anjing dan tentu saja Naruto masih mengekor di sebelahnya. Pria berrambut _reven_ itu melempar pandangannya kepada tali leher khusus untuk anjing, pandangannya terhenti pada tali leher berwarna _orange_ dengan gantungan berbentuk toping ramen kecil di depannya.*tau kalung leher beserta ikatnya yang biasanya di pakai untuk mengajak anjing jalan-jalan?*

"Lihat, _Dobe_! Bagus 'kan kalung anjing ini? Aku akan membelikan ini khusus untukmu!" Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan seringai kecil di sudut bibirnya.

"_Hontou_? _Arigatou_ master!" Ucap pemuda bermata biru ini riang sambil menjilat pipi Sasuke dengan sayang sebagai tanda terima kasih atas kebaikan tuannya itu. Karena posisi Naruto yang berada di depan Sasuke dan tubuhnya melekat pada tubuh tuannya, membuat kejantanan mereka yang masih terbalut kain bergesekan, Sasuke dapat merasakan kejantanan Naruto yang mulai menegang di balik celananya. Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

"Heh? Sudah tak sabar, _Dobe_?" Goda Sasuke jail, sambil meremas kejantanan Naruto yang masih terbalut celana seragam sekolahnya.

"Uuuhh… Ma-master Sasuke…." Lenguh Naruto nikmat, merasakan tangan sasuke bermain nakal di kejantanannya, walaupun ,masih terbalut kain.

"Seperti biasa… cepat menegang,ya?" Ucap Sasuke masih menggoda Naruto, dirasakan 'barang'nya ikut sedikit menegang mendengar desahan Naruto. Ditariknya tangan Naruto menuju kasir segera membayar dan mereka berdua segera pulang menuju rumah. Untung Sasuke masih bisa menggunakan akal sehatnya, bila tidak, mungkin mereka berdua akan melakukan 'itu' di kamar mandi mall.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah rumah yang memiliki papan nama bertuliskan 'Uchiha' pada tembok depan gerbangnya, terdengar desahan kecil yang mengema di ruangannya.

Terdapat seorang remaja berambut pirang, bermata biru dan berkulit tan halus sedang berciuman ganas dengan pemuda tampan berambut raven berkulit putih pucat, seputih porselen tanpa sehelai benangpun melekat di tubuh keduanya.

Sang tuan melepas ciuman yang sebenarnya sudah berlangsung lama itu, sedangkan sang peliharaan terengah-engah karena ciuman penuh nafsu itu. Sang majikan a.k.a Sasuke mengambil tali leher yang di belinya di mall tadi untuk mengikat kejantanan peliharaannya a.k.a Naruto agar tidak mudah melepas cairan hasrat nikmatnya. Sasuke mengikatkan tali itu ke 'barang' Naruto yang sudah menegak sempurna karena kegiatan mereka tadi, membuat cairan pra-sperma sulit keluar dari kejantanan itu. Karena kesulitan mengeluarkan hasratnya, Naruto mengigit lengan Sasuke agar melepaskan tali leher yang mengikat kejantanannya itu.

"Grauk!" (bunyi Naruto mengigit tangan Sasuke keras)

"ARRRGGHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?" teriak Sasuke kesal karena merasakan tangannya kesakitan digigit Naruto. Darah segar sedikit mengalir dari tangan itu.

"Uuukkhhh.. Uuuhh… _Gomen_, master Sasuke… " Ucap Naruto, lalu menjilat-jilat bekas luka di tangan sasuke yang berdarah karena gigitannya tadi hingga tangan mulus Sasuke tidak berdarah lagi, Naruto masih merasa bersalah karena luka tadi, menjilat bibir Sasuke sebagai permintaan maaf, lidah Naruto masuk ke dalam mulut sasuke dan menjilat-jilat lidah Sasuke lembut. Tak lama kemudian Naruto menyudahi acara itu dan melepaskan lumatan kecilnya.

"_Good boy_, Naruto…" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang halus milik Naruto. "Oh, iya… Aku ada hadiah untukmu, _Dobe_!" Lanjutnya, lalu mengeluarkan tulang yang terbuat dari karet.(A/N: tulang ini biasanya digunakan anjing untuk bermain dan anjing suka mengigit-gigitnya)

"_Yatta_!" Ucap Naruto senang, dia mulai mengigit-gigit tulang mainan itu. Tapi, Sasuke mengintrupsi kegiatan Naruto.

"Bukan, _Dobe_! Siapa bilang kau memainkan ini dengan mulutmu?" Ucap Sasuke kesal dan meraih tulang mainan itu dari mulut Naruto. Dengan cepat Sasuke membaringkan peliharaannya itu di lantai dan membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, membuat sebuah lubang berwarna _pink_ menggoda terlihat. "Begini caranya, Dobe!" lanjut Sasuke sambil memasukkan tulang mainan itu kedalam tubuh bagian bawah Naruto.

"Uuuunnnhhh… Uggghh… Iyaaahhhh~~~~!" lenguh Naruto nikmat saat merasakan benda asing yang panjang dan kenyal masuk kedalam liangnya. Setelah tulang itu masuk ke dalam liang Naruto dan hanya tersisa ujungnya saja, menarik benda itu keluar masuk dengan cepat dan menyentuh prostatnya dengan keras.

"Uuuwaaaahh! Hyaaahhhh! Hyahhhh!" Teriak Naruto di sela kenikmatannya. Sasuke menyeringai mendengar teriakan nikmat milik Naruto, pria berrambut raven itu menghentak-hentakan tulang mainan itu berkali-kali lalu memijat testis Naruto. Merasa kejantanannya tersiksa, Naruto memohon kepada Sasuke agar melepas tali pengikat dari kejantanannya yang membutnya tak bisa meraih puncak kenikmatan.

"Ma-master_….. Iitttaiiiii_! A-aku sudah tidak kuat master… Sa-saakiiiittt!" Ucap Naruto, memohon.

"Hn… Baiklah…" Sasuke melepaskan tali yang mengikat hasrat Naruto tak bisa keluar sedari tadi.

"UUUUWWWAAAHHH!" Naruto menjerit, begitu Sasuke membuka ikatan dari kejantanannya, Naruto langsung mengeluarkan isi dari testis-nya. Cairan Naruto muncrat kemana-mana dan dia terkulai lemah di lantai. Saat Sasuke hendak mengangkat Naruto dan menidurkannya di kasur, Naruto menolak dengan cepat.

"Be-belum! A-aku… belum merasakan milik master Sasuke didalm tubuhku!" Ucapnya sambil meremas-remas kejantanan milik Sasuke.

"Kau mau, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai licik.

"Mau…." Jawab Naruto dengan _pupy eyes_nya tak menunggu lama lagi, pemuda berrambut pirang itu menjilat-jilat kejantanan sasuke yang menegak sempurna sedari tadi, cairan pra-sperma keluar dari ujung kejantanan Sasuke yang besar dan panjang itu, membuatnya makin menggiurkan di mata Naruto. Naruto memasukan kejantanan Sasuke yang menggiurkan itu ke dalam mulut kecilnya yang hangat dan memainkan kejantanan Sasuke dngan liar. Dia menghisap, melumat dan mengigit-gigit kecil bagian kejantanan sasuke dengan lembut, sedangkan tangannya sibuk memijit-mijit testis Sasuke dengan keras, berharap cairan kenikmatan itu keluar dari sana.

"Sssshhhh…. Bagus! Begitu, _Dobe_!" ucap Sasuke nikmat atas perlakuan peliharaannya itu. Tapi sebelum Sasuke mengeluarkan hasratnya, Naruto malah menghentikan _mouth job_-nya itu.

"Kenapa berhenti, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Aku ingin Kau mengeluarkannya di dalam sini, master…" Naruto menungging di hadapan sasuke dan melebarkan lubang miliknya dengan tangan, memasang pose mengundang. Sasuke tersenyum licik.

"_As your wish_, Naruto…" Sasuke langsung memasukan miliknya ke dalam lubang Naruto tanpa persiapan, membuat sang pemilik menjerit kesakitan.

"AAAAKKKKHHH!"

"Ini yang kau mau 'kan, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke, lalu memundurkan pinggulnya membuat kejantanannya tinggal kepalanya saja dan menyodokannya kembali kedalam lubang Naruto dengan cepat, dilakukannya hal itu berkali-kali hingga Naruto tak kuat lagi.

"U-UWWAAAAHHH! SASUKEEEEEE!" teriak Naruto sambil melepaskan hasratnya, setelah itu recktum Naruto mencengkram milik Sasuke kuat di dalam sana, membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan cairan nikmatnya di dalam tubuh Naruto. Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya dengan sisa kekuatan terakhir, lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruto ke atas kasur dan merebahkan dirinya di sebelah peliharaannya yang tercinta itu, lalu memeluknya erat. mereka berdua akhirnya tidur di dalam kehangatan masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari pagi sudah menunjukan sinarnya yang terik. Sinar itu mengusik kenyamanan Naruto yang sedang tidur di atas kasur Sasuke, mata biru langit itu perlahan terbuka, dilihatnya Sasuke sudah tak ada di sebelahnya. Naruto menghela nafas berat, dia menemukan secarik kertas di meja sebelah tempat tidur itu. Tertulis sebuah pesan:

"_Dobe, aku kerja dulu. Aku tak tega membangunkanmu karena kau terlihat kelelahan akibat tadi malam. Kalau mau makan, makanan sudah ku taruh di kulkas, panaskan dulu sebelum di makan. Hati-hati di rumah!"_

Naruto tersenyum membaca pesan ini. Senang Sasuke begitu perhatian padanya! Tapi, Naruto menangkap sebuah tulisan kecil di pojok bawah kertas itu.

"_Kau hebat tadi malam, Dobe! Aku puas dengan service mu! Ayo lakukan lagi nanti malam!"_

Naruto blushing membaca tulisan itu lalu berteriak dengan jengkel, "DASAR TEME MESUUUUMMM!"

Sepertinya Sasuke merasakan ini di kantor dan tertawa-tawa di sana. Setelah selesai heboh sendiri, Naruto segera mandi, membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Pikirannya kembali terbayang saat indah bersama Sasuke tadi malam. Perhatian Sasuke dan kelembutannya mau tidak mau membuat Naruto berharap melakukan hubungan lebih dari sekedar majikan dan peliharaan. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar mandi dan bergumam pelan, "Bolehkah aku mengharap sesuatu yang lebih, Sasuke?" menyadari kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala agar pikirannya kembali ke alam nyata.

Setelah mandi, Naruto segera mencari pakaian lama Sasuke (dia tidak bawa baju saat ke rumah Sasuke, ingat?) dan memakainya, lalu menuju ke dapur untuk makan. Dibukanya kulkas dan mencari makanan yang sudah disiapkan Sasuke tadi. Saat hendak memanaskan makanan, tiba-tiba…

"_**Ting tong! Ting tong!"**_ suara bel berbunyi. Naruto segera tergesa-gesa berlari menuju pintu depan rumah. 'Siapa, ya? Apa Sasuke? Tapi ini 'kan masih jam kerja…' batin Naruto menebak-nebak siapa tamunya.

"Krieeett…" (suara pintu) Naruto membuka pintu. Di hadapannya terlihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut _pink_ dan bermata emerald.

"Maaf, kau siapa, ya..? Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Naruto ramah. Wanita di hadapannya itu ikut tersenyum ramah dan berkata,"Aku Haruno Sakura, teman kantor Sasuke. Boleh aku bicara denganmu?"

"Bicara apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Rasanya dia tak mengenal wanita bernama Sakura ini… Tapi, kenapa wanita ini tiba-tiba mengajak bicara?

"Aku ingin bicara… Tentang Sasuke!" Ucap Sakura _to the point_.

"A-apa? Sasuke?"

~~~~~~~**TBC**~~~~~~~

Uwaaaahhhh! Akhirnya kelar juga! Terima kasih sebelumnya saia ucapkan pada minna-san yang bersedia baca dan bahkan nge-repiu fic nista dan bahan seneng-seneng saia!

Chap sebelumnnya saia buat saat UTS berlangsung dan… gila! Nilai2 ujian saia sukses hancur! HWAHAHAHAHA*mulai stress*

Jadi, fic ini adalah bahan pelampiasan kesedihan saia yang nilainya semua nge-pres standar. Eniwei, pada fic kemaren banyak atau hampir semua reviewers bilang kalo Naru-chan pada fic ini mirip peliharaan? Yah, namanya juga nyesuai'in ama alur critanya.

Oke, sekarang waktunya untuk balas repiuuuu! Cek dis aot!

**Orange Naru:** Nah, saia sudah apdet, nih…(ya, iyalah) gimana menurutmu? Sudah terasa'kah LEMON-nya? Apa masih kurang hot?

**Li-kyuhyun:** JANGAN LARI WOI!*ngejar sambil bawa golok*(hahahaha~XD)

**Arisa Akaike:** Wah! Arisa-chan! Makasih udah mau repiu! Rekues saia buat OSS harus diturutin, lho!*maksa*. Nah, bagaimana menurutmu untuk chapter kali ini?(^w^)

**Mechakucha no aoi neko:** Wah! Makasih ya, udah bilang 'keren' buat fic ini!*menunduk dalem-dalem*. Terimakasih banyak!

**Ayu JW:** wah, semua reviewers bilang Naru-chan kasihan! Emang sih kasian… tapi ini sudah tuntutan naskah!*ditampol readers* lihat aja di balik semua penderitaan Naru-chan jadi peliharaan, Sasuke semakin perhatian 'kan?

**Cesia: ** Sasu-teme: APOA? Kau bilang aku jahat? CHIDORI!

**ElsNaru:** Hahahaha!XD ~ segitu miribnya 'kah saia membuat Naru-chan jadi anjing peliharaan? Kalau begitu chap kali ini lebih sadis dong?(-3-) Gimana menurutmu chap kali ini? Sudah HOT 'kah? Saia tunggu apdetnya servant juga, yaaa!

**Kuraishi cha22dhen:** ini sudah apdet… trimakasih udah baca! Mohon repiunya sekali lagi, yaaa…?

**Chary Ai TemeDobe**: Oke! Ini udah lanjutttt!XD, Lemonnya asem? Apakah artinya kurang Hot? Kalo sekarang gimana?

**Uzumaki uzumaki**:Tutu-chaaannnn!(^o^)/ makasi udah repiu! Hidup Fujoshi! Kita buat Indonesia mengakui adanya fujoshi!*semangat 45* eniwei, makasih untuk sarannya! Akan saia coba lebih mengutamakan alur dari pada Lemonnya! Tetep ada lemon di setiap chapter tapi juga menjaga alur crita! Apakah sudah ada perubahan lebih baik pada chapter kali ini? Jangan lupa apdet 'my pain', ya~!

Semua yang cuma baca dan udah baca sekalian repiu, terimakasih! _Arigatou_! _Hontou ni arigatou minna-san_!*nunduk dalem-dalem* di saat bosan dan kemalesan saia menjalar untuk males ap det fic ini, kalian lah para pembaca yang membuat saia lebih berusaha dalam berkarya. Sekali lagi terima kasih!XD

Mind to give me **review** for my mistake in this chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

"_I want you happy, although whitout me"_

_**~ My Lovely, Dobe!~**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: **kalau Naruto punya saia, bakal saia suruh semua seme di manga Naruto buat nge-_rape_ dia. Tapi sayangnya, Naruto punya **Masashi Kishimoto** sensei*monyong2 sebel*

_**Gendre:**_ Romace, drama, humor, yaoi, ooc, typo(s).

_**Pairig:**_SasuNaru

_**Rate: M **_(iya, sodara-sodara! Ini ber-rate M! Gwahahahaha)

**Summary: **Sasuke sudah menemukan Naruto dan membawanya kembali ke rumah. Masalah kembali timbul ketika _fan girl _Sasuke, Sakura tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Naruto dan mengancamnya! Bagaimanakah kisah mereka selanjutnya? Apakah Sasuke menyadari perasaannya sendiri terhadap Naruto?

**WARNING!: **dalam ffn ini terdapat banyak hal yg tidak pantas dibaca sama anak di bawah umur (walaupun author juga dibawah umur)! Mengandung unsur **YAOI**, **LEMON, OOC **dan unsur tidak jelas lainnya. Bila tidak suka, silahkan meninggalkan fic ini dari pada memberikan flame gak mutu lainnya.

_Dun like? Dun read!_

_Nekad baca? Gak nanggung klo jadi fujoshi ato fudashi, nantinya lho~_

_Oke~ selamat membacaaa~_

_**~ My lovely, Dobe!~**_

_**Chapter 3. I Want You Happy, Master.**_

_**BY: Himawari Ichinomiya**_

v(^u^)~~~~~oooooo0ooooo~~~~(^u^)v

"_**Ting tong! Ting tong!"**_ suara bel berbunyi. Naruto segera tergesa-gesa berlari menuju pintu depan rumah. 'Siapa, ya? Apa Sasuke? Tapi ini 'kan masih jam kerja…' batin Naruto menebak-nebak siapa tamunya.

"Krieeett…" (suara pintu) Naruto membuka pintu. Di hadapannya terlihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut _pink_ dan bermata emerald.

"Maaf, kau siapa, ya..? Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Naruto ramah, karena merasa tak pernah ketemu dan kenal dengan wanita di hadapannya saat ini. Wanita di hadapannya itu ikut tersenyum ramah dan berkata,"Aku Haruno Sakura, teman kantor Sasuke. Boleh aku bicara denganmu?"

"Bicara apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Rasanya dia tak mengenal wanita bernama Sakura ini… Tapi, kenapa wanita ini tiba-tiba mengajak bicara?

"Aku ingin bicara… Tentang Sasuke!" Ucap Sakura _to the point_.

"A-apa? Sasuke?" Naruto agak kaget dengan ucapan wanita yang baru dikenalnya ini. Dahinya mengerut bingung dan mata birunya menatap Sakura seakan butuh penjelasan. Wanita didepannya itu mengerti akan tatapan Naruto dan segera melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau adalah adik kandung dari Deidara-_sama_, atasan kami 'kan?" mata biru Naruto membulat mendengar perkataan ini 'Bagaimana dia bisa tau?' batin pemuda pirang itu dalam hati."Namikaze Naruto… itu nama aslimu, bukan?" lanjut sakura dengan senyuman kejam yang mulai muncul dari wajahnya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Sakura, kepalanya bingung memikirkan 'ada hubungan apa wanita ini dengan Sasuke?'.

"Tinggalkan Sasuke." Ucap Sakura singkat dengan mimik wajah serius menatap pemuda lebih muda di hadapannya, sedangkan Naruto terbelalak kaget dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Sakura barusan, tak menyangka Sakura akan langsung mengucapkannya _to the point_.

"Bila aku tidak mau..?" Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Bila kau tidak mau, akan aku katakan pada Deidara-_sama _bila selama ini kau berada di rumah Sasuke." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum licik pada Naruto, pemuda pirang itu mengepalkan tangannya dan berusaha menahan emosi untuk tidak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih buruk, padahal pikirannya sudah kalut sedari tadi. "Kau tau, apa yang akan terjadi bila aku mengatakan kepada Deidara-_sama_ bila kau dijadikan peliharaan oleh Sasuke…?" lanjut Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Naruto penasaran. "Bila Deidara-_sama _tahu adiknya menjadi peliharaan Sasuke, pasti dia akan segera memecat Sasuke dari Rasengan Corp dan menghancurkan karirnya seumur hidup." Lanjut wanita berrambut _pink_ itu.

Naruto terdiam di tempat mendengar perkataan Sakura. 'Benar, Sasuke pasti akan hancur dan menderita. Bila _aniki_ tau yang sebenarnya!' batin Naruto dalam hati, di dasar hatinya tak ingin membuat Sasuke hancur hanya karena keegoisannya! Itulah alasan sebenarnya mengapa pemuda berrambut pirang itu meninggalkan Sasuke sebelumnya. Ya! Karena tak ingin _aniki_nya tau tentang hubungan ini! Sakura berdiri dan mulai beranjak keluar dari rumah itu, sedangkan Naruto masih membatu di tempatnya. Saat Sakura meraih ganggang pintu, _fan girl_ Sasuke itu menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Naruto dengan seringai licik di wajahnya.

"Semua ada di tanganmu, Naruto. Kau ingin Sasuke bahagia, maka tinggalkan dia. Tapi, bila kau melakukan sebaliknya, maka bersiap-siaplah melihat Sasuke menderita!" ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam menatap pintu keluar yang sudah ditinggalkan Sakura.

"Kini apa yang haru aku lakukan, Sasuke…?" gumamnya mengisi kesunyian yang mulai kembali menaungi rumah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tadaima, Dobe_!" Teriak Sasuke sambil melepaskan sepatu kerjanya di depan teras rumah.

"_Okaeri, Teme_…" balas Naruto tanpa sedikitpun senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Melihat gelagat aneh dari hewan peliharaannya ini Sasuke mendekati Naruto sambil memegang dahi pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Ada apa, _Dobe_? Dan kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan '_Teme_'?" Tanya Sasuke heran, mengingat bila kebiasaan Naruto selama ini memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'master 'Sasuke.

"Teme, ada yang harus kita bicarakan…" ucap Naruto lemah tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang telah Sasuke lontarkan tadi. Tangan pemuda berkulit tan itu bergetar menarik lengan Sasuke dan mengajak tuannya itu duduk di sofa empuk yang letaknya di ruang tamu. Kedua pemuda itu duduk tanpa seorangpun yang bicara, seakan member kesempatan masing-masing pihak untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Ada apa, _Dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai merasa gerah dengan kediaman di antara mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya… kali ini, kau harus benar-benar membiarkan aku pergi, _Teme_…" ucap Naruto sedih sambil menundukan kepala, 'tak berani menatap mata onyx Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven yang mendengar ucapan Naruto itu membelalakan matanya, tentu saja dengan ekspresi wajah yang 'tak berubah sama sekali.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin sambil menatap remaja berkulit tan yang masih menunduk itu tajam.

"Kalau kau masih menahanku di sini, aku haya akan menyusahkan dan membuatmu menderita, _Teme_…" ucapnya sedih, mata biru lagit pemuda itu mulai berkaca-kaca dan mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan pertanyaan yang masih sama menunjukan bahwa ia ingin penjelasan lebih. Pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya itu meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, berusaha mengucapkan kata yang sangat sulit keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku mencintai orang lain, _Teme_…" ucap Naruto berbohong.

"Bohong." Balas Sasuke datar seakan membaca pikiran Naruto. "Kau bohong, _Dobe_…"lanjutnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku tidak bohong, _teme_! Kumohon! Biarkan aku pergi!" teriak Naruto putus asa sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sasuke terdiam melihat Naruto yang sudah menangis sedari tadi. Hatinya hancur dan pikirannya kacau, walaupun hal itu tertutupi oleh wajah stoic-nya. Hatinya berkecamuk berbagai pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan kepada Naruto. Tapi, tak satu pun kata dapat keluar dari bibirnya. Kepalanya kembali berpikir,'Bukan kah aku hanyalah majikannya? Kenapa aku begitu takut ketika Naruto bilang ada seseorang yang di cintainya? Bukan kah aku tak berhak tentang hal itu?' batinnya dalam hati.

"Pergilah…" akhirnya kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara kedua pemuda itu. Mendengar ucapan pemuda onyx itu, Naruto merasa sedih,'begitu tak berharganya kah aku di mata Sasuke?' tanyanya dalam hati, dadanya terasa sesak dan pandangannya mulai mengabur karena cairan bening yang sedari tadi keluar, kini keluar lebih deras lagi dari mata yang biru itu. Pemuda berambut pirang dan berkulit tan tersebut berlari dengan keadaan kacau keluar dari rumah kediaman Uchiha dengan air mata, dipaksanya kaki mungil itu berlari meninggalkan rumah Sasuke walau pun terasa berat.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke… aku harap kau bahagia tanpa aku…" ucap Naruto sedih ketika posisinya sudah cukup jauh dari kediaman Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian Naruto pergi dari rumahnya, kehidupan Sasuke berjalan kembali seperti sedia kala saat Naruto belum datang di dalam hidupnya. Walau pun begitu, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Sasuke masih memikirkan pemuda berambut pirang dan berkulit tan itu. Sasuke terkadang kedapatan sedang melamun di saat berkerja dan terkadang terdiam ketika melihat rumahnya yang kosong, disadarinya bahwa Naruto kini sudah pergi meninggalkannya karena orang lain yang lebih dicintai remaja bermata biru itu. Orang yang dicintai Naruto. Kalimat itu membuat pikirannya kalut dan dadanya terasa sakit.'Ada apa denganku?' batinnya.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di kantornya, di bacanya berkas-berkas dan proposal kerja sama antara perusahaan tempatnay berkerja dengan perusahaan _client_. "Hah…" Sasuke menghela nafas berat dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Disaat dirinya sedang sibuk mengurusi berkas-berkas penting, seorang yang sangat tidak diharapkan datang masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya. Ya, dialah Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_~!" teriaknya dengan suara manja yang di buat-buat sambil bergelayut di lengan putih pucat Sasuke. "Nanti malam sepulang kerja kita makan malam bareng, yuk~!" ajak Sakura masih dengan sikap _over acting_nya. Dalam keadaan normal Sasuke pasti dengan singkat dan cepat akan menolak tanpa berpikir-pikir , karena saat ini pemuda berrambut raven itu sedang tidak dalam pikiran normal maka tercetuslah jawaban yang tak diduga-duga dari bibir sang Uchiha itu.

"Ya, ya… terserah kau." Jawabnya putus asa. Saat ini pikirannya sedang kacau menghadapi pernyataan Naruto, hingga asal saja menanggapi ajakan wanita berrambut _pink_ itu. Mata Sakura membulat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda tampan itu, terkejut sekaligus merasa senang yang tak terhingga ketika Sasuke menerima ajakannya.

"Yeeiiiy~! Sasuke-_kun_ baik, deh!" ucapnya kegirangan lalu memeluk Sasuke erat menunjukkan kegembiraannya. "Oke, Sasuke-kun! Aku tunggu sepulang kerja, ya~!" lanjutnya lalu segera beranjak pergi dari ruangan kerja Sasuke.

'Bagus! Rencanaku berhasil! Tinggal melaksanakan rencana terakhir saat sepulang kerja nanti!' batinnya seraya menunjukan seringaian licik dari ujung bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam di gedung perusahaan besar Rasengan Corp menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh malam, saatnya bagi para pekerja mau pun atasan di perusahaan tersebut menghentikan pekerjaannya dan pulang, begitu pula dengan _fan girl_ Sasuke yang memiliki rambut _pink_ dan mata sewarna dengan batu jade itu a.k.a Sakura, saat ini dia sedang menunggu Sasuke keluar dari ruang kerjanya dengan sabar. Sedangkan Sasuke kini sedang membereskan berbagai pekerjaan di atas meja kerjanya yang berantakan. Setelah selesai membereskan mejanya, Sasuke meraih jas hitam yang di sampirkan pada gantungan mantel dan memakainya, lalu mengambil tas kerjanya dan mulai berjalan ke luar ruangan.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga, Sasuke-_kun_!" seru Sakura senang saat melihat Sasuke keluar dari ruangannya.

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke tak jelas tanpa memandang wajah Sakura sedikit pun. Pikiran pemuda itu sibuk pergi entah kemana dan tidak secuil pun Sasuke memikirkan kencannya dengan Sakura, itupun bila bisa dibilang kencan!

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam- ralat, sebenarnya hanya Sasuke lah yang berjalan dalam diam, karena sedari tadi Sakura sudah sibuk dan heboh mengatakan hal-hal yang _nggak_ penting seperti pertengkarannya dengan Ino tadi pagi atau tentang harga kosmetik favorite-nya yang naik. Apa Sasuke akan perduli dengan pembicaraan seperti itu? Tentu saja jawabannya 'tidak'! alhasil, sedari tadi hanya Sakuralah yang sibuk mengoceh sendiri, sedangkan pemuda berrambut raven itu hanya diam. Hari sudah gelap dan jalan raya dipenuhi oleh lampu-lampu yang berkelap-kelip, banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang dan orang-orang yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, membuat suatu pesona tersendiri dari tempat itu, sungguh malam yang indah! Seandainya pemuda bermata onyx itu menghabiskan waktunya saat ini bersama dengan orang yang tepat dan bukannya mendengar ocehan dari penggemr akutnya!

"Sasuke-_kun_, kita makan malam di hotel Sher*ton aja, yuk!" ajak wanita berrambut _pink_ itu sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke erat. "Aku suka makanan barat di sana." Lanjutnya.

"Terserah." Jawab pemuda raven itu enggan, tanpa menoleh menatap Sakura. Tanpa disadari Sasuke, wanita di sebelahnya itu menyeringai penuh arti.

Tak seberapa lama kemudian, kedua orang yang tidak dapat dibilang 'pasangan' itu sudah sampai ke hotel bintang lima dan mewah yang dimaksud. Mereka memasuki hotel dengan tenang, tatapan kagum dilancarkan pengunjung hotel itu kepada Sasuke, tentu saja pemuda raven itu sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan macam itu, sedangkan Sakura sudah merasa begitu bangga karena bisa berjalan di samping Sasuke. Kedua orang itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju _reception_.

"Tolong, satu kamar untuk menginap satu malam!" ucap Sakura pada _receptionist_.

"Untuk apa kau pesan satu kamar? Bukannya kita hanya makan malam saja?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengerutkan dahi, karena bingung.

"Oh, peraturan di hotel ini, kita harus pesan kamar dulu, baru bisa menikmati makanan di sini." Jawab sakura enteng sambil menanda tangani buku tamu. Receptionist itu memberikan sebuah kunci kepada Sakura dengan gantungan nomor kamar tempat mereka dapat menikmati makan malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan yang di sewa Sakura untuk menikmati malam ini ternyata begitu luas dan mewah. Kamar itu dilengkapi meja makan, televisi plasma dan ranjang ukuran _king size_, sedangkan dindingnya dipasang wallpaper berwarna violet, menambah kemewahan yang terpancar dari kamar itu. Wanita berambut pink satu ini menelpon layanan kamar dan memesan makanan lewat sana agar tak perlu repot-repot ke bawah untuk makan.

"Tolong lasagna, salad dan strawberry juice satu." Ucap Sakura pada telephone layanan kamar. "Sasuke-kun, kau mau pesan apa?" lanjutnya sambil menoleh kea rah Sasuke.

"Tomato juice dan sirloin steak."Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tolong, tomato juice dan sirloin steak juga, ya!" ucap Sakura lagi pada operator pelayanan kamar, lalu menutup telephone.

Lima belas menit kemudian makanan di antarkan ke tempat Sakura dan Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu memakan makanannya dengan tenang, sementara Sakura makan sambil membicarakan hal-hal tak penting seperti di perjalan menuju hotel itu lagi.

"Selesai, aku sudah menuruti permintaanmu 'kan? Aku mau pulang!" ucap Sasuke jengah dengan sikap Sakura yang suka mengoceh sedari tadi. Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

_**Cklek! Cklek! Cklek!**_

Seberapa pun Sasuke berusaha membuka pintu kamar itu, tetap saja tak bisa terbuka!

"Mencari ini, Sasuke-_kun_?" ucap Sakura yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil mengacung-acungkan kunci kamar itu. 'Sial! Seharusnya memang aku tak usah kemari!' batin Sasuke.

"Tenang, Sasuke… kau pasti akan menyukainya, kok…" ucap Sakura manja, dipeluknya tubuh kekar Sasuke dari belakang, dibalikannya tubuh pria raven itu sehingga menghadapnya, kemudian di gesek-gesekan tubuh bagian bawahnya di kejantanan Sasuke.

"Ungghhh…. Sasuke-_kun_~~~!" desahnya mencoba membuat Sasuke terangsang. Tapi, tidak sedikitpun Sasuke menghiraukan bahkan menanggapi tingkah erotis Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendapat ide agar dapat keluar dari kamar itu segera. Dirabanya tubuh sakura berpura-pura terangsang atas tindakan wanita berambut _pink_ itu, dirabanya dada Sakura yang ranum, lalu mulai menurunkan tangannya di bokong perempuan bermata Jade itu. 'Ketemu!' seru Sasuke dalam hati karena sudah berhasil menemukan kunci kamar itu yang ada di saku belakang Sakura. Wanita itu masih belum sadar bila Sasuke hanya mempermainkannya saja agar bisa keluar dari kamar itu. seketika Sasuke menghentikan permainannya dan menyeringai.

"Maaf, Sakura! Aku sama sekali tak berminat pada tubuhmu! Kau menjijikan!" ucap Sasuke jengah dengan sikap Sakura yang terkesan murahan itu dan pergi meninggalkan wanita itu yang masih terbengong-bengong di tempatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari hotel tempatnya makan malam tadi, dilangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah. Ingin rasanya pulang ke rumah. Tapi, rumah hanya akan membuatnya semakin kehilangan dan ingat kepada , pemuda bermata onyx itu melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju kantor dan memutuskan untuk lembur saja, mumpung masih jam tujuh malam. Berdiam diri hanya akan membuatnya ingat akan sosok pemuda berrambut pirang itu! aSasuke bergegas kembali ke kantor dengan menggunakan taxi. Lima belas menit kemudian Sasuke sampai di depan kantornya yang mulai terlihat sepi. Dibukanya pintu taxi itu dan melangkah masuk kembali ke arah kantor.

Deidara melihat Sasuke yang pergi menuju ruangan kerjanya. "Tidak biasanya kau kembali ke kantor lagi, Sasuke."ucap Deidara sambil menatap Sasuke bingung. "Kau mau lembur?"lanjutnya pada pemuda raven itu.

"Begitulah." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita bicarakan tentang proposal kerja sama dari Sabaku Corp di ruanganku!" ajak Deidara pada Sasuke. Pria bermata onyx itu menangguk pelan dan mengikuti Deidara berjalan menuju ruangannya. Tak lama kemudian sampailah mereka di ruangan yang cukup luas,di dalam ruangan itu terdapat meja yang terdapat papan bertuliskan '_President_' di atasnya. Ruangan itu adaah runga kerja Deidara. Pemuda berrambut panjang itu duduk di kursinya lalu mempersilahkan Sasuke juga duduk di kursi depan mejanya.

"Silahkan duduk, Sasuke." Ucapnya sopan. Walaupun mereka adalah sahabat sejak kuliah, tetap saja profesionalitas sebagai atasan dan bawahan harus dilakukan bila ada di kantor! Sasuke duduk di kursinya dan memandang meja Deidara yang penuh amplop dan berkas-berkas perjanjian kerja dengan _client _di sampingnya terdapat _computer _untuk mendukung pekerjaannya. Walaupun Deidara adalah pemimpin dari perusahaan itu, pemuda berrambut panjang satu ini tak pernah membebankan pekerjaan yang di tanggungnya kepada bawahan, bahkan bila perlu dia lah yang turun tangan sendiri agar hasilnya bisa sempurna. Pandangan Sasuke terhenti pada sebuah bingkai foto yang berada di samping computer itu.

"Deidara, siapa remaja yang berada di bingkai fotomu itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah bingkai foto.

"Hm..?" gumam Deidara bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. Biasanya kan pemuda raven itu tidak pernah mau perduli dengan apa-apa yang bukan menjadi urusannya. "Bingkai yang mana?" Tanya Deidara bingung.

"Bingkai foto yang ada di sebelah komputermu itu!" ucapnya lagi sambil menujuk bingkai di sebelah _computer_ atasannya. Deidara meraih bingkai foto yang ditunjuk Sasuke dan melihat fotonya.

"Oh, ini! Ini 'kan foto adikku! Apa kau tidak tau?" Tanya Deidara sambil menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

"A-adikmu?" Tanya Sasuke gugup. Dilihatnya lagi foto itu cermat-cermat, disana terdapat deidara yang sedang merangkul pundak seorang remaja berkulit tan dan bermata biru.

"Ya, itu adikku! Namikaze Naruto." Ucap Deidara.

~~~~TBC~~~~

Moshi-moshi minna-san!XD

Ktemu lagi sama himaaaa!*peluk-peluk minna-san*

Gomen kalo pada chap kali ini pendek! Saia lagi sibuk ngerjain fic lain juga, sih~!*digampar readers*

Duh, perasaan makin ruwet aja, deh fic ini! Eniwei, di chap kali ini nggak ada lemonannya! Karena akan kacau ceritanya kalo maksa ada lemonannya! Sedangkan aq sendiri gak rela kalo Sasu-teme lemonan sama Sakura! *gomen SasuSaku fc* Naru itu milik Sasu dan Sasu milik Naru! Itulah semboyan saia!

Oh, iya… saia sedih banget deh di flame! Sepertinya para flamer gak tau maksud dari fic saia… makna yang tersirat dari fic ini adalah Naru sangat ingin berada di samping Sasuke! Meskipun dia hanya menjadi peliharaan sekalipun! Itulah ketulusan cinta Naruto untuk Sasuke! Dan dia sekalipun diperlakukan Sasuke dengan tidak terhormat, Naruto tetap ingin Sasuke bahagia dan melindungi cowok reaven itu dari anikinya! Apakah sulit menangkap maksud fic saia ini?

Dan untuk para flamer, saia ingin anda nge-flame saia dengan login! Saia juga berhak tau siapa yang mengeritik saia! Mengeritik fic itu mudah! Tapi membuat fic itu jauh lebih susah! KALAU NIATNYA BENER2 MURNI UNTUK MENGKERITIK, AYO LOGIN DULU! SAIA INGIN TAU FIC SEPERTI APA YANG KALIAN BUAT!

Sampai disini dulu! Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya~! Jaa ne!(^o^)/

Mind to give me review for my mistake in this chapter? And for flamer, please login. If you not login, you just a chiken!


	4. Chapter 4

"_I love, you Dobe. Now and forever."_

_**~ My Lovely, Dobe!~**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: **kalau Naruto punya saia, bakal saia suruh semua seme di manga Naruto buat nge-_rape_ dia. Tapi sayangnya, Naruto punya **Masashi Kishimoto** sensei*monyong2 sebel*

_**Gendre:**_ Romace, drama, humor, yaoi, ooc, typo(s).

_**Pairig:**_SasuNaru

_**Rate: M **_(iya, sodara-sodara! Ini ber-rate M! Gwahahahaha)

**Summary: **Sasuke kini sudah tahu jati diri Naruto yang sebenarnya! Tentangan kembali datang dari keluarga Namikaze yang menentang hubungan keduanya. Bagaimana kah nasib Naruto dan Sasuke?

**WARNING!: **dalam ffn ini terdapat banyak hal yg tidak pantas dibaca sama anak di bawah umur (walaupun author juga dibawah umur)! Mengandung unsur **YAOI**, **LEMON, OOC **dan unsur tidak jelas lainnya. Bila tidak suka, silahkan meninggalkan fic ini dari pada memberikan flame gak mutu lainnya.

_Dun like? Dun read!_

_Nekad baca? Gak nanggung klo jadi fujoshi ato fudashi, nantinya lho~_

_Oke~ selamat membacaaa~_

_**~ My lovely, Dobe!~**_

_**Chapter 3. I Want You Happy, Master.**_

_**BY: Himawari Ichinomiya**_

v(^u^)~oo0oo~(^u^)v

"Deidara, siapa remaja yang berada di bingkai fotomu itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah bingkai foto.

"Hm..?" gumam Deidara bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. Biasanya kan pemuda raven itu tidak pernah mau perduli dengan apa-apa yang bukan menjadi urusannya. "Bingkai yang mana?" Tanya Deidara bingung.

"Bingkai foto yang ada di sebelah komputermu itu!" ucapnya lagi sambil menujuk bingkai di sebelah _computer_ atasannya. Deidara meraih bingkai foto yang ditunjuk Sasuke dan melihat fotonya.

"Oh, ini! Ini 'kan foto adikku! Apa kau tidak tau?" Tanya Deidara sambil menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

"A-adikmu?" Tanya Sasuke gugup. Dilihatnya lagi foto itu cermat-cermat, disana terdapat Deidara yang sedang merangkul pundak seorang remaja berkulit tan dan bermata biru.

"Ya, itu adikku! Namikaze Naruto." Ucap Deidara. Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan direkturnya itu. Kaget, bingung, dan shock. Sasuke benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. 'Apa aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Deidara?' batinnya dalam hati.

"Memang kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba nanya?" ucap Deidara melihat sahabatnya yang akhir-akhir ini bertingkah aneh. Sasuke hanya menelan ludah paksa, sudah diputuskannya akan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada pemuda berrambut pirang dan bermata aquamarine itu apa pun resikonya.

"Apakah akhir-akhir ini adikmu yang bernama Naruto itu sering tidak pulang ke rumah?" Tanya Sasuke berbasa-basi sebelum mengatakan inti pembicaraan yang sebenarnya.

"Ya… tapi, Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia menginap di rumah temannya yang bernama Kiba." Balas Deidara sambil mengingat-ingat alasan yang diucapkan Naruto ke keluarganya. Deidara terdiam sesaat, disadarinya ada sesuatu hal yang eneh dengan pemuda raven di hadapannya ini. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau adikku jarang pulang?" lanjut Deidara dengan dahi berkerut bingung. Sasuke terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkan direktur sekaligus sahabatnya ini. Pemuda bermata onyx itu bingung mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan pada Deidara.

"Sebenarnya, adikmu selama ini ada di tempatku." Ucap pemuda tampan itu pada akhirnya. Deidara terbelalak kaget. Pemuda direktur Rasengan Corp itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa benar itu Uchiha?" ucap Deidara dengan emosi. Nama sahabatnya itu tidak dipanggil seperti biasanya, menekankan bahwa saat ini dia benar-benar hilang kendali. Sasuke masih memasang wajah stoic, wlaupun sebenarnya dalam hati bingung dan merasa bersalah atas kelakuannya selama ini pada Naruto. "Jadi benar kalau kau selama ini bersama Naruto dan kau menjadikan adikku sebagai peliharaanmu!" Bentak Deidara sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" Tanya Sasuke heran. Bagaimana sahabatnya ini bisa tau sampai sedetil itu? sedangkan Sasuke tadi baru mengatakan bahwa adiknya tinggal di rumah pemuda raven itu selama ini. Deidara hanya tersenyum sinis melihat reaksi Sasuke.

"Aku mendapat laporan dari Sakura!" Ucap Deidara menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Sasuke kini tak bisa menutupi reaksi kagetnya dengan topeng stoic 'Uciha' lagi. Deidara kembali memasang wajah serius. "Sakura melihatmu bersama Naruto." Lanjutnya lagi. 'Sial, kau Sakura!' batin Sasuke dalam hati, sambil mengumpat marah pada _fan girl_-nya itu.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa itu benar Sasuke. Aku kecewa padamu." Ucap direktur muda itu.

**BUGH!**

Deidara berranjak dari kursinya dan memukul wajah Sasuke dengan keras, membuat wajah yang seputih porselen itu memar dan menunjukan warna kemerahan. Sasuke tersungkur ke lantai, pria berrambut raven itu tidak sedikit pun berniat membalas, karena dia merasa bahwa dirinya memang salah.

"Pergi kau dari sini, Uciha! Kau ku pecat!" teriak Deidara, tangan kanannya menunjuk arah pintu keluar, agar pemuda raven itu segera pergi dari ruangannya, atau lebih tepatnya keluar dari Rasengan Corp. Sasuke berdiri sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah karena di pukul oleh Deidara tadi, lalu pergi ke ruangannya untuk membereskan barang barang kantornya dan pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berramut pirang dan bermata biru langit itu berjalan di antara kelap-kelip lampu jalanan,kedua tangannya dimasukkan pada saku celana, sedangkan matanya sibuk melihat kerlap-kerlip langit yang menurutnya lebih indah dari pada lampu dari bangunan-bangunan menjulang tinggi buatan manusia. Mata birunya menatap langit malam nan kelam yang begitu mengingatkannya pada sosok bermata onyx dan berrambut raven yang selama ini dicintainya. Pemuda yang akrab dipanggil Naruto itu memejamkan matanya sesaat dan kemudian kembali menatap langit. "Aku merindukanmu, _Teme_…" ucapnya lirih, dengan mata masih menatap langit malam.

Naruto saat ini dalam perjalanan menuju Rasengan Corp. _Kaasan_-nya, Kushina merasa khawatir pada anak sulungnya a.k.a Deidara itu. Bagaimana tidak? Bila sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam. Tapi, _aniki_nya itu belum pulang dan bahkan belum menelpon rumah. Kushina tau bila Deidara cukup dewasa untuk pulang malam, tapi tetap saja dia merasa khawatir. Alhasil, disuruhnya Naruto untuk menjemput Deidara ke Rasengan Corp.

'Ah, _kaasan_ terlalu menghawatirkan _aniki_. Pasti _aniki_ berniat lembur hari ini.' Batin Naruto dalam hati, pemuda pirang itu sudah tau kebiasaan _aniki_nya yang doyan kerja sampai pagi. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto sudah memasuki kawasan Rasengan Corp, sebuah perusahaan besar milik keluarganya. Di sana terlihat masih banyak para pegawai yang berkeliaran di sana-sini. 'sepertinya mereka berkerja untuk _sift_ malam.' Batin pemuda berkulit tan itu. Saat sedang berjalan menuju ruangan Deidara, pemuda pirang itu mendengar sekelompok wanita yang sedang bergosip dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Tidak dapat disangka! Ternyata Deidara-_sama_ dapat sekejam itu dengan sahabatnya sendiri!" ucap salah satu wanita berrambut merah dan berkacamata. Mendengar nama _aniki_nya disebut-sebut, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan mendengarkan rangkaian gossip wanita-wanita centil itu. Naruto 'tak perlu menajamkan pendengarannya, karena sekumpulan wanita itu bergosip dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Iya, kasihan sekali Sasuke-_san_! Aku tak percaya, pemuda sejenius dia dipecat oleh Deidara-_sama_ yang bahkan sahabatnya sendiri!" timpal seorang wanita yang berrambut cokelat bercepol dua dengan kata-kata yang hiperbolis. Naruto yang mendengar percakapan itu terbelalak kaget, badannya membatu dan matanya terbelalak mendengar percakapan para wanita tukang gossip itu. 'Benarkah? Benarkah _aniki_ memecat Sasuke?' batin Naruto galau. Dilangkahkan kakinya tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan yang bertulis 'President Direktur' di pintunya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto masuk dengan membanting pintu keras.

_**BRAK!**_

Deidara yang sedang meneliti berkas-berkas ekstansi perusahaan, langsung jatuh tersungkur karena kaget.

"Naruto bodoh! Apa tidak bisa kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?" Ucap Deidara agak berteriak karena kesal. Tangannya mengelus-elus punggungnya yang sakit karena membentur lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kenapa _aniki_ memecat Sasuke?" ujar pemuda berrambut pirang acak-acakkan itu pada Deidara, _to the point_. Deidara menghela nafas dan menatap Naruto lembut.

"Aku tak suka _otouto_ku diperlakukan seperti bukan manusia." Ucap Deidara kali ini dengan wajah serius. Naruto kembali terkaget-kaget ketika mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan _aniki_nya itu. 'Bagaimana aniki bisa tau?' batin Naruto dalam hati. Satu hal yang pasti, ini pasti karena Saskura! Ya! 'seharusnya dari awal aku tak usah perduli padanya.' Umpat Naruto dalam hati sambil menyumpah-serapahi gadis berrambut _pink_ itu.

"Aku cinta pada Sasuke, _aniki_! Kumohon! Jangan pecat Sasuke!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada memohon sambil bersujud di hadapan Anikinya.

_**PLAK!**_

Deidara menampar wajah Naruto keras, membuat pipi kenyal pemuda berkulit tan itu menjadi merah. Naruto kaget dengan sikap Deidara yang berubah drastic padanya itu. Naruto menatap mata _aniki_nya yang tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Mata aquamarine dan _blue sky_ itu bertemu, saling menatap dengan tekad yang sama besarnya, hanya saja di mata aquamarine itu berkilat marah.

"Tidak kusangka, harga dirimu begitu murah sebagai keluarga Namikaze, _otouto_." Ucap Deidara dengan nada bergetar marah. Tangannya mengepal dan berdarah karena terlalu emosi. Naruto hanya menunduk dan diam. Ya, Naruto memang begitu murah harga dirinya untuk Sasuke, bahkan di depan pemuda onyx itu, tidak hanya harga diri, nyawa pun akan diberikan!

"Ya, aku memang murahan untuk Sasuke." Jawab Naruto. Mata biru langitnya itu mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening. "Karena, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tak peduli bila dia berpikir aku seperti itu. asal Sasuke bahagia! Itu cukup!" ucap Naruto yang mulai berdiri dari tempatnya bersujud. Naruto berlari meninggalkan Deidara. Sedangkan aniki Naruto itu hanya terdiam di tempatnya, kemudian terduduk di lantai dan membenamkan wajahnya yang frustasi kedalam telapak tangannya.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" ucapnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berlari tak tentu arah, dilangkahkan kakinya kemana pun yang diingininya. Tanpa sadar Naruto dampai pada tempat pemuangan sampah yang tak jauh dari rumah Sasuke. Ya, tempat pemuda pirang dan onyx itu berbicara pertama kalinya. Naruto menatap tempat itu nanar. Memang bukan tempat yang romantis atau pun tempat yang indah untuk pertemuan seseorang yang dicintainya. Apalagi dengan cara bodohnya Naruto mengaku-ngaku sebagai anak terlantar. Sungguh cara yang tidak wajar. "Sasuke…" ucap pemuda itu lirih. Naruto terduduk di tempat itu, hari mulai hujan dan waktu sudah melewati tengah malam. Pemuda pirang itu tetap terduduk di sana, menanti sesuatu yang tak kunjung datang.

"Dobe, kalau kau begini, nanti masuk angin! Pulang, sana!" Naruto mendongak dan menemukan sosok pemuda berrambut raven sedang memegang paying di tangan kanannya dan memegang bungkusan pelastik di tangan lainnya.

"Sasuke…" ucap pemuda pirang itu lagi, mata biru itu berkaca-kaca. Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke dan menangis di dada bidang pemuda raven itu. sedangkan Sasuke yang kaget menjatuhkan payungnya, membuat tubuh porselen itu ikut basah karena air hujan. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke… aku mencintaimu…" ucap Naruto berulang-ulang seakan tak ingin Sasuke melupakan perasaannya selama ini.

"Ya, dobe… aku juga…"Ucap Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto. Segala hal yang membuat Sasuke gundah, bingung dan gelisah hilang. Semua hal kini begitu ringan ketika Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Sasuke. Semua keraguan kini berubah menjadi suatu harapan dan kepastian, walaupun masih lemah dan rapuh. Sasuke memeluk Naruto lebih erat, membenamkan wajahnya kedalam rambut pirang yang sudah baah karena hujan itu. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Naruto… jangan pernah…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kenapa kau kembali pergi dari rumah, _dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke bingung dengan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Kini Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berada di rumah pemuda raven itu. keduanya duduk di ruang makan dengan coklat panas yang sudah disiapkan Sasuke di atas meja, agar Naruto merasa lebih hangat.

"Sepertinya, aniki memang sudah tau yang sesungguhnya." Ucap naruto menjawab Sasuke. Pemuda pirang itu tertunduk, matanya menatap coklat panas yang sedari tadi tak diminumnya.

"Ya, aku sudah tau itu."Balas Sasuke tenang. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dari coklat panas dan menatap pemuda raven itu. "Kenapa kau merahasiakan hal ini, _dobe_? Kenapa kau merahasiakan identitasmu?" lanjut Sasuke sambil menatap remaja di depannya itu lurus-lurus.

"Aku… aku takut kau dipecat _aniki_ bila kau berdekatan denganku, jadi aku merahasiakan identitasku padamu." Ucapnya sedikit sedih, mengingat saat ini Sasuke sudah dipecat oleh _aniki_nya. Kepalanya kembali menunduk menatap segelas coklat panas di hadapannya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memainkan mulut gelas. "Maafkan aku Sasuke… aku membuatmu dipecat…."

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Naruto, "Itu bukan masalah, _dobe_. Aku bisa mencari pekerjaan lain…" Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya dan mulai meminum cokelat panas yang mulai dingin. Pemuda berwajah stoic itu kembali menatap Naruto dengan serius. "Ayo kita temui Deidara, _dobe_!" ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Hah? Maksudmu? Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi. Tangannya berhenti memainkan gelas cokelatnya dan mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Tentu saja untuk meminta restu, _urusatonkachi_!" ucapnya sambil menyeringai ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa ber-_blushing_ ria mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Bukan kah _aniki_ akan langsung menolak?" Tanya Naruto bingung, rasanya mustahil lagi baginya kembali pulang ke rumah Namikaze saat ini, mengingat pertengkarannya dengan sang _aniki_. Melihat wajah ragu sosok yang dicintainya itu, Sasuke menggenggam tangan tan mungil di hadapannya, dan menatap mata biru Naruto dalam-dalam, "Ayo kita hadapi semua ini berdua, Naruto…" ucapnya serius, sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya. Sasuke telah bersumpah akan selalu melindungi Naruto, begitu pula sebaliknya, mereka berdua telah berjanji demikian di dalam lubuk hati paling dalam. Keduanya terdiam, tak ada yang berbicara lagi, mereka saling menatap, mencoba mengukur kesetiaan tekad masing-masing. Tidak ada kata cinta yang keluar lagi, karena mereka tau, bahwa perasaan mereka, kini lebih kuat bila di bandingkan hanya sekedar cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Keesokan harinya…_

Sebuah rumah berdiri megah diantara kawasan perumahan elite di daerah Tokyo. Rumah itu memiliki arsitektur rumit dengan ukiran bergaya eropa classic, dindingnya berwarna cream dan kuning cerah dengan aksen modern. Di gerbang besar rumah tersebut terukir sebuah tulisan 'Namikaze'. Ya, itulah kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Saat ini, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan gerbang rumah keluarga pemuda bermata biru langit itu. Naruto sedari tadi sibuk menunduk, berusaha mengurangi rasa gugupnya, sedang Sasuke mulai menekan bel rumah pemuda pirang di sebelahnya itu.

_TING TONG! TING TONG!_

Sasuke menekan bel rumah itu dua kali, mata onyx itu melirik Naruto yang gemetaran di sebelahnya. Pemuda raven itu menggenggam tangan Naruto erat, mata biru langit pemuda tan itu membalas tatapan mata Sasuke sambil tersenyum mantap. "Ayo kita hadapi bersama, Sasuke… apa pun hasilnya." Ucap Naruto dengan keyakinan penuh, Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Tak lama kemudian, Seorang maid datang membukakan gerbang.

"Anda telah ditunggu, Naruto-_sama_…" ucap maid itu formal, Naruto mengangguk lalu mengantar Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Di ruang tamu, sosok pria berambut pirang pajang dan bermata aquamarine sedang menunggu sambil terduduk di salah satu sofa besar yang terlihat nyaman. Suara langkah Naruto dan Sasuke membuat Deidara menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

"Aku tau kau akan datang, Sasuke. Kau bukan tipe pria yang pengecut." Ucap Deidara mengawali pembicaraan kaku di antara mereka. Deidara mempersilahkan keduanya duduk. Mata aquamarine Deidara melirik sejenak kearah Naruto yang berdiri di sebelah Sasuke, kemudian menatap pemuda raven itu lagi. "Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tak berniat menghalangi kalian." Lanjutnya sambil mendengus pelan.

"Benarkah itu, _aniki_?" ucap Naruto gembira sambil menatap Deidara dengan berbinar-binar tidak percaya akan apa yang di ucapkan _aniki_nya itu.

"Ya, tentu saja…" balas Deidara sambil tersenyum kecil, pemuda bermata aquamarine itu sudah melihat kesungguhan cinta keduanya kemarin. Bukankah itu sudah cukup?, sejenak semuanya terdiam Deidara menundukan kepalanya, kemudian menatap kedua pasangan itu lagi. "Tapi, sepertinya _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ tidak akan menyetujui hubungan kalian." Lanjutnya sambil menatap Sasuke dan Naruto serius. Raut wajah kecewa muncul di wajah manis pemuda bermata _blue sky_ itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke singkat sambil menunjukan wajah serius menatap Deidara. Pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu menghela nafas, kemudian berfikir sejenak mencari sebuah kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

"Naruto, sudah dijodohkan dengan anak teman relasi _tousan_." Jawab Deidara serius, menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian. Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut luar biasa, mereka bertiga kembali terbawa suasana diam. "Bahkan, sekarang_ tousan_ sedang berbicara dengan temannya itu di ruang keluarga." Lanjut Deidara ikut gusar. Sasuke yang melihat kakak-beradik yang putus asa itu hanya bisa terdiam sambil ikut berfikir.

"Dobe, ayo kita temui kaasan dan otusanmu juga." Ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya. Matanya yang onyx menatap Naruto dengan tekad yang bulat. Naruto yang melihatnya jadi merasa sedikit lega, walaupun masih belum sepenuhnya yakin dengan keputusan pemuda onyx itu, Naruto membalas tatapan itu dengan mengangguk pelan.

"Hei,hei! Apa kalian serius? Sekarang? Tepat dihadapan teman tousan juga?" Tanya Deidara tidak percaya, dia memang tau kalau Sasuke dan Naruto itu sudah yakin dengan kesungguhan mereka. Tapi, langsung maju ke hadapan Minato a.k.a tousan Naruto dan Deidara langsung tanpa persiapan, bukankah itu namanya nekad? Atau putus asa? Entahlah.

"Dei-_chan_, _tousan_ menyuruhmu bergabung di dalam, tuh!" ucap seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna merah sambil berjalan mendekat menuju ketiga pemuda yang ada di ruang tamu. Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut,

"Ka-_Kaasan_?" Naruto terpekik kaget dengan sosok di depannya. _Kaasan_ Naruto a.k.a Kushina juga ikut kaget melihat Naruto.

"Kau kemana saja, sih Naru-_chan_? Dei-_chan_ bilang kau menginap di rumah temanmu. Ternyata benar, ya?" Tanya kushina seraya mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya pelan. Pemuda berkulit tan itu menatap _aniki_nya dan memberi tatapan 'Terimakasih-karena-telah-berbohong-untukku'. Deidara mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum tulus. Beberapa saat kemudia, Kushina melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

"Siapa kau? Apakah kau teman Naru-chan?" Tanya wanita itu terheran, seingatnya tak pernah sekali pun Kushina bertemu pemuda ini sebelumnya.

"Aku Sasuke, kekasih Naruto, nyonya Namikaze." Jawab Sasuke tenang sambil menjabat tangan Kushina. Wanita berambut merah itu terdiam.

"_Gomen_, tapi.. Naru-_chan _sudah kami tunangkan dengan orang lain." Ucap Kushina bingung, tidak tega juga rasanya memutuskan hubungan anaknya itu serta-merta. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hal ini sudah di putuskan!

"_Kaasan_ bisakah kami bertemu _tousan_? Kami ingin membicarakan hal ini! Aku tak mau dijodohkan!" ucap Naruto serius.

"Tousan masih di ruang keluarga…" belum sempat Kushina menyelesaikan perkataanya Naruto sudah menggandeng tangan Sasuke, mengajaknya ke ruang keluarga juga. Setelah sampai di ruang keluarga, Naruto membuka pintu ruangan itu begitu keras, membuat tousannya dan sepasang suami-istri teman dekat tousannya itu kaget.

"Naruto! Kemana saja kau? Dan kenapa kau datang sambil menggebrak pintu begitu?" Tanya Minato kesal melihat anaknya ini seenaknya masuk, apalagi di tengah pertemuan yang menurutnya penting.

"_Tousan_! Batalkanlah perjodohan ini!" ucap Naruto serius sambil menatap ayahnya. Kemudian menoleh menatap sepasang suami istri yang katanya adalah teman relasi yang anaknya akan dijodohkan oleh pemuda pirang itu. "maafkan aku, tuan dan nyonya, aku sudah punya kekasih. Aku tak bisa menikah dengan anak kalian." Lanjutnya sambil menunduk dalam dalam. Sasuke yang masih di luar ruangan, memasuki ruang keluarga itu. pemuda raven itu kaget melihat Naruto yang menunduk dalam-dalam kepada dua orang suami-istri yang sudah di kenalnya.

"kenapa _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ ada di sini?" Tanya Sasuke heran melihat sepasang-suami istri yang ternyata adalah ayah dan ibunya itu.

"Hah?" Naruto cengo mendengarnya. "JADI MEREKA AYAH DAN IBUMU, _TEME_?" teriak Naruto tak percaya. Fugaku dan Mikoto tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang heboh itu.

"Ya, Naruto, kau akan di jodohkan dengan anak dari Fugaku-_san_ dan Mikoto-_san_, yaitu Sasuke Uchiha, pemilik dari Sharingan Corp." Lanjut Minato berusaha menjelaskan pada anaknya itu.

"Te-_teme_! Kalau kau adalah pemilik dari Sharingan Corp, kenapa kau malah kerja di perusahaan kami dan tinggal di rumah yang sederhana?" ucap Naruto tidak percaya, dia yakin bahwa kekayaan yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Namikaze dan keluarga Uchiha sama besarnya, bahkan lebih!

"Hn... aku hanya ingin menjadi mandiri, dobe." Ucapnya datar. Naruto geleng-geleng tak percaya dengan jawaban pemuda raven itu.

"Jadi? Apakah kau tetap ingin pertunangan ini dibatalkan, Naruto?" ucap Minato, menggoda anaknya itu.

"Jangan _tousan_! Aku tadi… emm, Cuma bercanda!" balas pemuda pirang itu sambil tertawa renyah. Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu ikut tertawa. Naruto memadang Sasuke lembut lalu menggandeng tangannya lebih erat. Sasuke pun membalasnya dan membungkukan badan, lalu berbisik di telinga Naruto, "Kau milikku, _dobe_. Benar-benar milikku." Pemuda raven itu memeluk Naruto erat, tak ada lagi yang kini akan menghalangi mereka, karena tanpa harus mengatakannya pun semua orang dapat tau, bahwa mereka memang di ciptakan untuk satu sama lainnya. Bukan lagi sebagai peliharaan dan majikannya. Tapi sebagai sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai.

~~~FIN~~~

Moshi-moshi minna-san!(^^)/

Ketemu lagi sama Hima!*peluk2 minna-san* akhirnya 'my lovely, dobe' tamat juga… setelah melalui rintangan dan hambatan yang membutuhkan kerja keras tinggi (dan berbungkus-bungkus kopi buat begadang) akhirnya selesai juga fic ini… ah, pasti minna-san bosen karena endingnya yang tanpa 'greget'! (-_-")a

Eniwei, hima mau bales dulu repiunya, ya(telat bgt):

**Kiryuu arcafia kurozuki**: Ah, maaf, ya~ hima-chan agak lama apdetnya… ahaha, kesel sama sakura? Hima sediri juga males banget tuh ama si pinky jidat lebar itu. *di gampar Sakura fc*

**Anenchi ChukaChuke**: Chi-chaaaann~*peluk2 chi-chan* makasih atas dukungannya, ya~(^^) makasih juga udah mengikuti terus, fic yang tidak jelas ini~!*nunduk dalem-dalem*

**Fuuta**: ahaha~ makasih udah nge-repiu! Semoga puas sama endingnya~!

**Mechakucha no aoi neko**: mecha-chan! Makasih dukungan-nya!(^^)v, semoga puas dengan endingnya~!

**Kuraishi cha22dhen**: hehehe, sekarang udah 'fin' 'kan? Makasih buat dukungannya selama ini, terima kasih juga udah mau baca fic pervert hima!*nunduk dalem2*

**Lovelylawliet nama penname aq**: makasih udah repiu! Semoga puas dengan endingnya~!

**Kou Todoryu 'Kyuuketsuki'**: haha, hima tau kok, bagian awal-awal emang terlalu 'brutal'. Tapi bisa lihat perubahan di setiap chap-nya 'khan? Hima sendiri gak tega, lho mau bikin Naruto jadi doggy, tapi mau gimana lagi? Aturan naskah sih*digampar naru* eniwei, semoga puas sama endingnya, ya~!

**KyouyaxCloud**: makasih udah nge-repiu! Semoga puas sama endingnya~!*nunduk dalem2*

**AJ**: terima kasih dukugannya, ya! Hima jadi gak ragu lajutin fic ini meskipun banyak yg nge-flame! Semoga puas dengan endingnya!

**Hotaru chan hatake**: Makasih dukungannya!*hug* semoga puas dengan endingnya, ya~!

**Narusakuloverzmania**: makasih~*jadi geer, nih kalo di bilang keren*

**Just ryu**: makasih udah nge-repiu! Semoga puas sama endingnya~!

**Orange Naru**: makasih dukugannya~! Hima juga benci sama sakura! Rasanya sebel, gitu kalo liat rated M di isi sama SasuSaku! Padahal kan si sasu itu khan Cuma bole buat si naru!*upss jadi curhat*

**Fi suki suki**: Fi-chan!*hug* makasih udah mau ge-repiu selama ini, ya~! Semoga puas sama edingnya!

**Hikarii Hana**: salam kenal, rii-chan! Makasih udah mau repiu! Semoga suak ama endig dan cerita kali ini!

Akhir kata, hima terimakasih sebesar-besarnya uat para reviewers, dan readers yang telah menyemangati hima yang awalnya agak putus asa sama flamers yang merajalela di fic ini, berkat semagat dari kalian hima jadi bisa melanjutkan fic sampai tamat bgegini… terimakasih! Thanx juga buat flamers yang sudah menyemarakan suasana repiu fic! (^^)b, sampai jumpa di karya hima berikutnya~!

Jaa ne~ minna-san~!

Please give me review for the last chapter~!v(^^)v


End file.
